Beautiful Things
by uniquelove
Summary: Kagome flees Japan to find herself…while mourning a lost relationship and a pointless sexual encounter…years later she returns a new person with mixed emotions about her past relationship with a certain tall handsome man she once called her friend. kagses
1. Prologue

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn!

M

M

A/N: Hello… well this is just another story that I have on my mind that I had to get off before it killed me! I needed some damn space! Feel me? Anyway tell me what you think please! Lack of response will cause me to just erase it…. I want to know it you want me to continue this.

M

M

Beautiful Things

Prologue

Kagome lay on her bed in her empty apartment mourning. Not over a death, but over a failed relationship. You know the one that a person put there whole life into? Yeah that…. Now, do you see where love and trust gets you? Heartbroken and lonely; well that's what Kagome thought, at least.

-Flashback five years earlier -

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me Kagome. That bastard brother of mine wouldn't have treated you right." A silver haired young man, named Inuyasha, told Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her festival kimono. "I told you Inuyasha, we are just friends, and you can't change that. I was your brother's friend first."

"Yeah, yeah, but you're my woman now." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "So starting Monday at school, you'll be sitting with me; not him."

-End Flashback-

He said that he loved her, in the beginning, but that all changed. After a while, she was no longer his love. Slowly, he began to withdrawal. He called her names, told her she was ugly and told her that she was useless. Hell, he even openly compared her to other women; mainly Kikyo, who she found out, is his lover. Years later she would find out that all of it was just a big lie to get what he wanted.

-Flashback three years earlier-

"I do love you, Inuyasha, but…" Kagome blushed at the thought of what he was asking.

Inuyasha huffed in frustration and mild irritation. "Come on. You said you love me right?" He prompted. "Going down on me ain't really sex you know."

"You know I'm saving myself!" Kagome protested.

"If you love me you will do this… and more, because I love you." Inuyasha turned his back and waited for Kagome's answer.

-End Flashback-

He wanted to make her feel small. He wanted to make her feel useless. He wanted her to depend on only him. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

-Flashback one year earlier-

"Stop bitchin', Kagome!" Inuyasha stormed over to the coat closet in the apartment that he and Kagome shared. "If you did things like Kikyo, then I wouldn't stay gone all the time."

Unleashed tears started to form in Kagome eyes. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! What in the hell does she have to do with 'us', Inuyasha?" Kagome was becoming angrier by the second. "I am not Kikyo! And I never will be." She could not understand his obsession with his ex-girlfriend; it was just maddening!

"Think about what I said Kagome!" With that, Inuyasha left.

-End Flashback-

Stupidly, Kagome did what he said and now she is all alone. A month ago, her boyfriend of five years threw her away like she was some kind of play toy and openly announced his relationship to the other woman; the relationship that she refused to let herself see.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

_What am I to do now, _Kagome thought Kagome felt like the laughing stalk of Japan; even her one time best friend, Sesshoumaru, abandoned her. Self doubt clouded her mind. Suddenly she felt the need to just be away; either that or move away. Maybe chase her dreams of being a model? Sure Inuyasha told Kagome that she was too 'plain lookin' to be a model, but so what. Kagome decided to let the experts decide.

Moving over to the side of the bed Kagome rummaged through her address book. She hoped to Kami this is still her number!

After several rings some picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"This is me, Kagome!" Sango replied. It's been a long while since she heard from the friend that is like a sister to her.

Kagome smiled a sad smile over the phone. "Hey Sango, what's going on?"

"Nothing much just a little work her and there." Sango answered.

"Are you still modeling?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes. Kagome are you okay? I know it been a while since I've seen you but I can still tell when something is bothering you.

"I know." Kagome sounded dejected. "Well, I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a while. Maybe find some work?" Kagome ask shyly.

"I knew it!" Sango yelled. "Sure you can stay, but you have to tell me why you're trying to flee Japan first."

_She should have known Sango would ask this question._ "Inuyasha finally left me for Kikyo." Kagome said. "Sango, sister, I'm tired of the heartache… I'm tired of the pain. I just want to leave. I just…" Suddenly there was a knock on Kagome's apartment door. "Sango let me call you right back, okay?"

"Okay. Or, look, just get on a plane and call me from an airport. I'm here for you remember that. Love you, bye." Sango hung up.

Kagome quickly hung up the phone and ran to the door. The longer she stalled, the louder the knocks got and the faster. "Hold on!" Kagome shouted.

-BAM! BAM!-

"Damn! I said hold on!" Kagome yelled again. Finally she got to the door, and was shocked to see who was standing there. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed. May I come in?" With no answer from Kagome; Sesshoumaru, Kagome's long time, absent friend invited himself in.

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	2. A Beautiful Thing

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn! 

A/N: Thank everyone…. I am happy that you liked it….. As long as you continue to like it… I'll continue to write it! Just show me your support. Chapter 10 on my other story Techno Dreams should be up soon. I promise not too much longer.

M

Thanks for the review everyone! Keep it up!

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl**: Thanks for reviewing…. I hope that I can keep your interests.

**amber001**: If I don't on this site then I will on a Single Spark… this story seem to be more popular there… but I might keep it here as well. Thanks for support and hope you like this chapter.

**robin2004**: So very polite! Thanks for the review! Keep reading ok!

**Celtrasa**: … so… speechless! Happy that you feel that way! **:D** Hope you like this chapter!

M

M

Chapter 1

A Beautiful Thing

Sesshoumaru casually walked into the living room and took a seat. Relief washed over his body; though he didn't show it. Still, it wasn't a total relief; because most her things were packed in boxes. The other day he became alarmed when one of Kagome's co-workers told him that she quit her job. To Sesshoumaru that could only mean one thing; Kagome is leaving. At first he wasn't going to come by and just settle for driving by her apartment, but he spotted some of Kagome's furniture outside in the dumpster. So he put his issues aside and knocked on her damn door.

Kagome stood as still as a statue for the longest moment. After two years, he just shows up like nothing happened. Like they were still friends, and they were anything but. Sesshoumaru abandoned her, when she needed him the most; when she needed a friend. Tears began to surface but she refused to shed them, at least, not until she tossed this bastard out of her life as well.

"Kagome, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down and talk to me?" Sesshoumaru asked; effectively breaking Kagome's musings.

She snapped out of it and glared at the male who invited himself into her apartment. Kagome slammed the door shut. "What do you want Sesshoumaru? After two years, you'd think 'you' would have nothing to say." She took a seat far away from him. "You should just leave."

_Ouch!_ "Are you going some where?" Sesshoumaru asked. He decided to ignore her for the moment.

"Where I go or what I do, does not concern you or your brother." Kagome anger started to rise. "If that's all you came for, leave."

"What is your problem!" Sesshoumaru's frustrations finally got the best of him.

Kagome grabbed the edge of her seat. "Like you don't know! Why are you here?" She shouted. "We aren't friends, remember! You stopped speaking to me years ago; when I needed you the most!"

"……"

"I stood by your side through everything." Kagome continued. "Even when your father remarried for a third time and had a third child; I was there for you! But when I need that same encouragement, you left me. There was no one to help me when Inuyasha left me feeling like dirt!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. He reached out to caress her face, but she slapped his hand back and pushed him away. "I'm sorry Kagome. I had a lot going on in my life at the time." He lied. "There was college…"

She pointed toward the door. "Get out. You never lied to me before Sesshoumaru, so why start now? If you feel the need to lie to me, get out; I've heard enough lies for one year." Kagome stood up and headed towards the door. If Sesshoumaru didn't know the way out then she would show him.

"Fine. You were his fool!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "I couldn't stand to watch you be a moron for a man you did not love and who, most certainly, did not love you. You gave him things he didn't deserve and I started to hate you for it." He spat angrily.

Kagome abandoned her trip to the door in favor for a place in front of Sesshoumaru. -SLAP- Her hand ran heavy across Sesshoumaru's face. "You bastard." Kagome pulled her arm back. "I did love him or, at least, I thought I was in love!" The tears she vowed not to shed started to run down her smooth skin. "If I didn't love him, then who? Tell me Sesshoumaru, since you know me so well!" She said with as much discord as possible.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You love me." He stated simply. "You should have been with me, given yourself to me. You should have been mine to take care of!" Sesshoumaru hung his head low. "Instead you gave everything to that bastard brother of mine. You became his total fool; in mind and body."

"I never… we never…" Kagome whispered. Then she found a better voice. "I never had intercourse with him. That's why he cheated. That's why he left." Kagome's eyes went down cast to the floor, so she didn't notice Sesshoumaru looking up in surprise. Kagome could still hear Inuyasha's accusations that she didn't love him enough because she wouldn't go farther than oral sex; even after five years. Still… she wanted more from the relationship than just words. Kagome wanted to know that he truly did love her before she gave him her body, so you see… she wasn't a complete fool as Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Kagome spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru admitted sincerely. He carefully pulled Kagome into his embrace and held on tightly. "I should have been there for you, but I could not."

Kagome heard the realness in his voice and turned her watery gaze to meet his. "I shouldn't have been so stupid." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru lowered his lips to hers. "That's makes the both of us." For the first time, he tasted her sweet lips. She's kissed him plenty of times before, but never like this. There is loneliness in this kiss; loneliness that he intends to fix.

She didn't quite know how it started, but her hands made there way around Sesshoumaru's neck on their own. Kagome found herself acting wanton and desperate. Did she really need love this badly; that she was willing to take it from a person that hurt her so? Apparently so… As things got out of hand, Kagome could not find a voice to protest. Even when the phone broke her trance; it was just too late.

………………………………

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha shouted into his cell phone. He called Kagome's job today only to find out that she quit. Then he called her house, several times, only to not get an answer. He's pissed.

Inuyasha wanted to go over to their apartment an pick up the rest of his 'things', at least that is the lie he keeps telling himself. He has, what, like a pair of scissors and a handkerchief left at Kagome's; so there is no real reason for him to want to go. Never the less, Inuyasha couldn't stop this behavior. He called everyday, for no reason at all, requesting different things of Kagome; like to talk, to look for something he may have left behind, or to look up something that he could not find on his own. Sometime she answered the phone and other times he got ignored, but she never let him anywhere near her and it is driving him crazy. Inuyasha can't explain it. Kagome meant nothing to him; yet since he moved out, he yearned to see her.

Today, Inuyasha made up in his mind that he would see her, but she won't answer the phone; any of them. So he called her apartment one last time, and the answer machine came on. "You can't avoid me forever, Kagome. Tomorrow I'm comin' by like it or not." Inuyasha angrily flipped his phone closed and sped off towards the nearest restaurant. Kikyo doesn't cook like Kagome did, and he misses that greatly.

………………………………

Kagome put her hand up to stop his descent. "Sesshoumaru wait." She said breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru stopped only for a moment before he continued with his assault on her person. In the past thirty or so minutes the heat between them has reached a new limit and he is not going to let it just drop. "Why?"

"Because…" Kagome tried to sound serious, but their state of clothes-less-ness made it difficult. As a friend she couldn't deny Sesshoumaru what he wanted, and now she couldn't deny him 'this' either. But she would try, her heart and virtue demanded as much. "I'm not ready for this."

Ripping off the last object that obstructed his view of Kagome nude body, Sesshoumaru started on his own clothing. "Nonsense. I will show you how it feels to really 'be' loved, Kagome." With his clothes pooled on the floor, he took his place over her body and kissed her with a passion that Inuyasha never held.

His kisses felt like small fires all over her body that threatened to burn her alive. His tongue made a blazing trail from Kagome's full lips to her neck, to her breast, to her abdomen. From there Sesshoumaru's tongue made a hot wet trail down to her center. Kagome shook violently as the heat took her. "Sesshou… I… please…"

Sesshoumaru longed for this. He held Kagome tighter as she shook in his grasp. There was no part of her nether region that his tongue didn't touch, and he liked the taste of it all. Sesshoumaru wanted to share in the sweetness and the pain of sex with his Kagome. After bringing her to a climax, he took his fill of the wine only produced by 'her' body and repositioned himself yet again. "He will never make you feel like this, Kagome. No one ever will."

Her head was spinning. Then Sesshoumaru crawled back up her body and rubbed his swollen girth up again her tender core. "Wait!" This time Kagome's voice held a bit more panic to it. "I'm sav…"

He anticipated her words. "And who says I won't marry you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly, but it was no joke.

"You would marry your brother's fool?"

Sesshoumaru place another scorching kiss upon Kagome's lips and eagerly thrust forward taking what he thought belonged to him in the first place. "Yes."

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

Kagome awoke in the early morning hours later to find herself VERY raw between the legs. Sesshoumaru is still there as well. She groaned and rolled over the best she could without waking Sesshoumaru up. Kagome had hoped that this was all one big bad dream, but as she sat up the evidence of her virginity covered the sheets and her body. Gross. _How could she?_

She quickly donned her robe and headed toward the shower. There, Kagome could do her best thinking and she did. She wasn't angry with Sesshoumaru, but Kagome concluded he was no different than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru only wanted her body after he learned that Inuyasha didn't partake in its pleasures. Like Inuyasha, he only told her what he thought she wanted to hear. Both of them were cruel to her and both of them abandoned her; now it is time to move on with a clean slate. Kagome stepped out of the shower and put on fresh clothes and a pad. Who ever said that sex was beautiful LIED to the high heavens! She was hurting like Hell and she is still spotting! Damn it!

Making her way to the living room, Kagome saw the light on the answering machine going off; so he turned the volume down and listened. She was not at all surprised to find that almost all of them were from Inuyasha. _Why can't he just leave me alone,_ she thought. The last message, however, got her attention. It was Inuyasha saying that he was coming over, no matter what, today! Kagome's fragile heart almost failed her, but she calmed down. This just means she would be leaving home earlier than expected.

Kagome picked up the phone and called her mother. "Hello mom!" She had to sound excited. "Yes I know it's 4:50 in the morning, but I need you and Souta help me!" Kagome hoped she didn't sound too over dramatic. "No, I'm not in trouble, but I will be leaving the country." She rolled her eyes. "No. Sango found me a better job." Kagome lied. "Yes, I'm happy too. So can you take care of all my affairs for me? You know; like my apartment, storage, and the rest of my bills?" Kagome twisted the cord between her fingers and nodded her head. "I need to leave right away but I will stop by to see you before I go to the airport. Okay bye."

Next Kagome called Sango and arranged for her pick-up. Then she set about packing her clothes. She is going to be gone by the time that bastard arrives and Sesshoumaru wakes up.

………………………………

"What tha…" Sesshoumaru rolled over and his hand started searching for the figure that he knew should be there; only there was nothing. It was early, so maybe Kagome got up to make breakfast? Yeah, she always made breakfast, so he rolled back over. Suddenly someone started to beat at the front door.

Inuyasha stood at the front door beating at it with a fury. Most people would be shocked to know that, although Inuyasha is lazy, he is an early riser. With his mind swirling; he couldn't think. _Certainly Kagome knows it's him?_ Inuyasha's vigorous knocking continued till he heard foot steps.

Try as he might, Sesshoumaru couldn't stay sleep. The bastard at the door wouldn't let him. He figured Kagome must be out or not to be able to get the door; so he slipped on his pants, minus the underwear, and answered the door. Needless to say he was more than shocked.

A half naked, disheveled Sesshoumaru is not what Inuyasha had planed on seeing this morning. _In fact, what is he even_…. Inuyasha didn't finish the thought.

"What is it mongrel?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Inuyasha is the last thing he wanted to wake up and see.

Snapping out of his trance like state Inuyasha retorted. "Why in the Fuck are you at Kagome's?" He pushed his way in. "Answer me you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I finally took what was mine to begin with."

"What?"

His smirk grew. "It's hard to find a twenty-three year old virgin these days." Sesshoumaru said cryptically. Inuyasha threw him a confused look. "I see you are as slow as ever, brother."

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha all but shouted and stormed off into the bedroom. There, he got his first clue to Sesshoumaru's riddle; blood all over Kagome's prized white silk sheets. "You bastard! What did you do to Kagome!"

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru racked his fingers through his long locks. "I thought that would be obvious by now."

As the brothers prepared to square off, the front door opened. The both stopped expecting it to be Kagome, but it turned out to be her mother and brother.

Mai, Kagome's mother, smiled at the two men in Kagome's living room. "Oh! Hello. Kagome didn't tell us that someone would be here."

Souta, her bother, glared and decided to grace the brothers with some information he was sure they didn't have yet. He of his sisters misery and want those to bastards to share in the pain that they both brought to her. "You can't stay here long." Souta said in a bored tone. "We need to get all her stuff packed."

"Packed?" Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, we are terribly sorry, but Kagome didn't tell us much this morning before she left." Mia replied; innocent of the game her son is playing.

Souta smirked something evil. "Kagome moved out of the country today and won't be coming back." Inside he laughed in triumph. Those bastards didn't deserve his sister, and he is happy that she left.

………………………………

Somewhere over the Pacific ocean Kagome's eyes were shut. Her new future, no matter how shaky, lay just ahead of her and she couldn't wait to get there. Life is a Beautiful Thing…. Sometimes.

M

M

Tell me what you think!


	3. Times Change

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn! 

M

M

A/N: Well here is another chapter…. This story will come a lot faster than my others… b/c… it's shorter. Anyway the response on this site was a lot better for chapter one so, I wrote a chapter two as fast as I could. Hope you like it and as always your feedback is important… it helps me and I don't mind answering questions.

M

Thanks everyone for reviewing… keep it up!

M

**Aspen XIII**: That's funny b/c I can't wait either…. I have no idea of what I'm going to write about… so I hope you like this…

**Celtrasa**: Not as drama pact as the last chapters…. But the next will be… I'm just kind of letting the story flow… Happy you like it! Tell me what you think!

**Silent-Apocalypse**: I can't wait for you to read it and tell me what you think! If I get off topic or sucks… I expect you to tell me **;P** Thanks for the review. I was starting to think no one on this site liked the story, really.

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl**: Hope this is quick enough… to tell you the truth I really like writing this story… it's a stress reliever.

**Kagome Assassinater**: Well… I updated soon… now you review… and tell me what you think! I hope you continue to like it… know that your input is important to me.

**Kagome21**: Thanks for the review. I'm very happy that you like it… Let me know about this chapter as well…

**Fluffykogome**: Is this soon enough… I will update this story more often… especially since it is shorter than my others and I know people like it now.

**LynGreenTea**: Hello! It's always nice to hear from you! Happy you like it!

**Wonderinspirit**: That's good! I guess I tend to do that in all of my stories… I didn't think I have a good sense of humor. Guess I do.

**acrazychild4life**: I'm going to keep writing it as long as everyone one likes it. If not here then on single spark… but I got a good response for the second chapter on this site…. So I'll keep going… plus I really like writing this story… next to my story techno dreams… it's my favorite to write on… when I'm not working.

M

M

Chapter 2

Times Change

"Hey Kagome!" Sango waved happily from the airport gate to her friend. "Over here!"

Kagome looked around the large space to see her sister figure waving franticly. _Man, she is really glad to see her and damn happy for the change of scenery._ Kagome's smile grew as she approached her friend and the man with her. "Hi Sango! I'm so happy to be here!"

Sango pulled Kagome into a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make you tell me what's wrong sooner or later." Then the man standing slightly off to the side coughed. "Oh! I'm sorry Kagome, this is Miroku." She said pointing to the man standing behind her. "He's my…."

"What is that Sango?" Kagome asked with a smile larger than life on her face. "I couldn't hear you." She cuffed a hand over an ear.

Sango turned as red as Kagome's travel bag. "He an agent and my boyfriend." She grumbled.

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Now my darling, was that so bad?" He turned to Kagome. "Hello Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you." Miroku held out his hand for Kagome to take.

Kagome reluctantly shook his hand and watched carefully as Miroku kissed her hand lightly. Now here is the problem. He started molesting her poor little body; starting with her hands. Rubbing circles with his thumb and brushing the back with his face with her hands. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Kagome ask angrily. Just as she was about to hank her hand away Sango stopped her.

"No Kagome." Sango gave Kagome a slightly exasperated look. "I would have pounded him 'IF' he was doing something wrong but he's only doing his job." She explained.

"His job?" Kagome ask quizzically? "How is feeling me up his job."

Sango smirked. "He has a good 'hand' for models. That's why I brought him. He can tell you if you're model material, and then introduce you to the right people if you are. Of course, that is, if you wanted to go into this profession?"

Suddenly Miroku stopped and smiled brightly. "Well Ladies, would you like to know the results now or after we leave the airport and get some lunch?"

They both looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Now!"

"Okay." Miroku grasped Kagome by the hand again. "You my dear are perfect. Like everyone, you could just a little toning and tanning. A hair cut and change in make-up, but I see no real problems." Then Miroku gave Kagome a look that she wasn't sure if she liked. "Well there is one problem, a major problem."

"Which is?" Kagome inquired. "I knew I was too ugly!" moaned.

Miroku waved his hand in disagreement. "No Kagome. That's not it. You see most models are about a foot taller than you." He explained

Kagome looked at him dejectedly. "Oh!"

He put and arm around Kagome and then Sango. "Don't worry Ladies, if there's one thing I can sell; it's sex. And you two are my newest toys."

Both women gave the perverted agent an odd look; especially Kagome, but Sango trusted him then she would too.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

By nightfall, the situation in the apartment became very stressed. Much to Mai's surprise and Souta's as well, neither bother left the apartment. Instead they stayed and volunteered to help. Maybe they hoped to find clues to Kagome's whereabouts.

Souta smirked to himself… earlier, Kagome told him exactly where she was headed to but he isn't bout to tell either of the two dummies pretending to be helping with her things. He shook off his thoughts and went back to the task at hand. Kagome's living room closet is filled to the top with junk, and they appointed him to clean it out. Talking about time consuming; after a couple of hours, Souta finally made it to the bottom. There two boxes caught his eye. "Hey Inuyasha, here's two boxes with your name on em'." He moved back so Inuyasha could have access to the closet.

"Let me by kid." Inuyasha watched as Souta shot him a dirt look and moved. He read the word on the boxes; they said 'Give to Inuyasha'. He also wondered what it could be, but refused to open right then. It might be something personal, and Inuyasha didn't want any of the others to see. "I'll open it later."

Sesshoumaru's movements were machine like. He's in a shocked like state because Kagome left. A mask of disbelief is written all over his face. _How could Kagome do that to him?_ Sesshoumaru continued to pack and think a bit more. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, that fool was one reason Kagome may have doubted his word; actually the main reason. Sesshoumaru continued, and thought of ways to fix his situation at the same time.

Another few hours passed by. Mai noticed the work that they all got done, and that Souta had fallen asleep in the corner he was cleaning in. Shaking her head slightly, she determined that she could finish this in the morning after she found a proper storage. "Well young men." Mai got up and dusted herself off. "Let's all call it a night. I can finish this, after I find a storage place tomorrow." She walked over to Souta and nudged him with her foot. "Wake up dear. We are going home." She grabbed her things and turned to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Could you both lock up please?"

Sesshoumaru's mind started working a mile a minute. Kagome didn't have that much money, so she couldn't be gone for an extended period of time; certainly not year? She would have to come back and collect her things, upon her return. An idea formulated in Sesshoumaru's right there, in that instant. "Mrs. Higurashi, wait!"

Mai stopped. "Yes?"

"If you would allow me too, I will take care of Kagome's affairs for you." Sesshoumaru offered. If Kagome wanted her belongings, she would need to come to him to get them.

She let the idea roll over in her head for a moment. Mai took in Sesshoumaru's lack of dress when she entered the apartment earlier and his relationship with Kagome. She quickly came to the conclusion that Kagome wouldn't mind. "Alright, I think Kagome would like that very much. Just provide me with the location and an extra key to the storage." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. "Good I'll be by in the morning to give you the money for her bills."

"No need." Sesshoumaru replied. "I will pay those as well."

Mai almost blushed at the thought of what Kagome did to get a man like Sesshoumaru so… dare I say sprung? But she held it in. "Okay then just come by the shrine. Goodnight boys."

They watched as Mai and Souta left.

Immediately Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "What the hell was that all about!" He spat angrily.

Sesshoumaru turned an impassive eye toward Inuyasha. "I'm only taking care of 'my' woman's obligations."

"She ain't 'your' girlfriend!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Your right." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshoumaru agreed.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Are you hearing-impaired as well, Inuyasha? I said you are correct." He repeated. "Kagome is not my 'girlfriend'. She will be my wife upon her return. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep." Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha and his two boxes outside and locked Kagome's apartment up. He decided to stay there again; the place where Kagome's scent is the strongest.

……………………………………

Instead of taking the boxes to Kikyo's place, Inuyasha thought it better to take them to his father's. He finally admitted to himself that he had nothing at Kagome's, so what is in the boxes. Was she holding something back? _Nah_, he thought, _Kagome would never do that._

As soon as the boxes touched the floor, Inuyasha tore them open. He couldn't wait to find out what was in them. Before he could see the items inside, Inuyasha briefly wondered if Kagome left him all of her most precious items. He soon had his answer.

Inside the boxes lay all of the gifts he had given Kagome over their five year relationship and a letter. Well not really a letter but a statement.

The statement read… 'These gifts are as meaningless as our relationship was, Inuyasha. It was either throw them away or give them back. Do with them what you will. I don't want them.'

He sat in the chair shocked. Kagome even went so far as to put money in the box. She truly didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. Right then and there he decided to give the gifts back; he truly did love her when he gave them to her. Like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha figured Kagome would be gone a couple of months and then return.

Little did they both know; it would be far from a few months before they would get to glance upon their Kagome again and she would be a totally new person.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

Weeks passed. Since Sango was already a model, Miroku decided he would take on Kagome as a client and invested money into her up-keep and photos; much to Kagome's protest, Sango did the same. She provided Kagome with a place to stay, food, and money till she started to make her own money.

Modeling was not at the top of Kagome's list of jobs she saw herself with, realistically, but she couldn't complain. When Kagome came, she only thought Sango could help her find a job at one of the places she did an Ad for, but modeling is even better. So far the prep work wasn't so bad either, though Kagome would rather pay for it herself. Miroku has had her hair cut, body waxed, put her on a diet, and a work out plan. Kagome sighed thoughtfully. Today is the day the 'hard' stuff begins, or so Sango said it's hard. Kagome really didn't know what to think about 'Kagura's School of Modeling and Eloquence', but she would find out today.

"Hello my dear Kagome." Miroku entered the apartment Kagome now shared with Sango. "Are you packed and ready to go?"

Kagome smiled nervously. Since she's been in America she's really only been around the two of them, and it a little scared to go anywhere for a prolonged period of time. "Well, do you know how long I will be there?"

He sensed her nervousness and hated to answer the question but it needed to be done. "Yes, about eight months. It depends on Kagura really and what work she thinks you may need." Miroku explained.

"Work?" Asked Kagome.

Miroku nodded. "She's the best. Now let's hurry." He grabbed Kagome's hand along with her bags and started dragging her out of the door.

"Wait!" Kagome planted her feet at the door. "Sango isn't coming?"

He laughed. Miroku gave the wrong answer before thinking about what he was saying. "She won't go near that place again." He slapped his forehead. "I mean… she will come to visit you later." Miroku continued to pull Kagome out of the door.

……………………………………

"Well, what do we have here, Monk?" Kagura circled a nervous Kagome.

A large grin found its way onto Miroku's face. He knew he found gold within Kagome. Not many Asian girls had her type of features, so where she lacked in height; she would make-up for it there. "This is Miss Kagome Higurashi, Kagura, my newest model."

"I see, and with blue eyes, no less, a rare one indeed." She circled Kagome again and caressed her face. "Where did you find her?" Asked Kagura; as she looked Kagome over.

"I met her through a friend." Miroku's smile got bigger. His reputation for finding rare women was no doubt climbing; first with Sango and her hair, and now with Kagome.

Kagura looked as Kagome on last time before completely turning to Miroku. "I see." She took a seat at her desk. "She's a little rough around the edges, but it's nothing I can't fix."

Miroku nodded for her to continue.

"I suggest a 'Laser Bra', as far as cosmetics, and the rest is all attitude." Kagura's eyes blazed with fire. "You have brought me a meek little flower. That won't be so by the time she leaves here!"

"Well ladies, I will see you two later then." Miroku stood to leave, but stopped when he saw Kagome's worried face. "I promise I will come to check on you later, Kagome."

Kagome nodded as Miroku left and turned to Kagura. "Excuse me. May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Kagura sneered. "But go ahead."

"What is a 'Laser Bra'?" Kagome asked quizzically.

Kagura stood up, walked over to Kagome and cupped one of her breast. "Don't act all surprised girl. You better get use to people touching you in this manner in this business. Your body has to be perfection if you want to continue working, and right now there is noting wrong with yours; but it can still use improvement." She popped Kagome's bra strap. "A 'Laser Bra' will make 'this' obsolete; unless you just want one on. In this business a bra is not that beneficial to you; except for modeling underwear."

"Oh. How do I get one?" Kagome inquired.

"It's done surgically."

"What!"

Kagura walked over to the door. "Come girl, I'll show you to your room then we have a lot of work to get started on."

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

Today is the premiere John Dazzlesthemall's (haha) Spring collection in America. One by one, the models come down the runway.

"Well people here comes the next model everyone's dubbed Miss Tiny on the runway." The first announcer called.

"Yeah… Her real name is Kagome Higurashi. She may be she shortest out of them all but she 'is' among the most sought after Asian models." The second announcer replied.

"Just look at that walk…. There's not even a hair out of place." The first announcer pointed out. "Where is that attitude coming from?"

The second announcer nodded. "I couldn't tell you; not even after two years of watching her develop it."

"Speaking of Asian models." The first model began. "There is an Asian showcase in Tokyo in three weeks. I believe Miss Higurashi along with other well known models will be there. I can't wait; I'm defiantly going."

……………………………………

It's been over two and a half years since Kagome has last been seen; at least by Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. They both know, now, that they gravely misjudged her. Kagome is not the weak woman, they thought her to be.

Sesshoumaru sat in his office pondering his future, when his private line suddenly started ringing. He sighed warily, and hoped to Kami it is not Inuyasha 'again'. "Hello." Sesshoumaru let out the breath. "Hello Rin. What can I do for you?"

Rin, Sesshoumaru's younger sister from his father's third marriage, greeted his cheerily. "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." They young teen always showed him the highest respect when she wanted something.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's not polite to stall." Despite hating his father and brother he couldn't deny the little girl any thing; especially when she acted so much like Kagome.

"Okay. There is a fashion show here in two days and I really wanna go, but I can't find anyone to take me." Rin explained. "Will you please take me?"

While listening to Rin, Sesshoumaru started digging in his desk and playing with the engagement ring he bought for Kagome. He was so sure she was going to come back…. but….

"Are you listening to me?"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts. "Of course, I'll take you." Maybe looking at some pretty women would get his mind off the woman that has been plaguing it for almost three years now. …

M

M

Tell me what you think!


	4. Dreaming

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn! 

M

M

A/N: Thanks for the responses everyone! They really help! So please keep it up… Anyway I hope that there's not too many spelling error or error in this chapter…I am tired as hell. Well on another note **for all of you** **looking for something** else **to read Chapter 10 of Techno Dreams** **is up** if you have not read it and fellow author **mimi86 **has **published a wonderful new story** called **Army Girls** please **read it**… you will like at least I do!

M

Thanks for the reviews...Keep it up! By the way I'll start my **Loyal Reader** list soon!

**SpazMatick**: I hope you like this chapter… they don't actually talk, but they will next chapter….as for him still loving her? Yeah I can say he does, but now the question is how much? Tell me what you think.

**animegurl088**: Thanks.. Please keep reading and reviewing it okay!

**Liady Tigra**: You will let me know if you like this chapter then? (Sounds hopeful). I want to keep your interest, so your input is valued greatly.

**Fluffykogome**: HAHAHAHAHA! Then you will have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens at the actually meeting **;p**….. I did it just to spite you! **NO! NO! JUST KIDDING!** **:D** But they will have a rather dramatic meeting in the next chapter. Hope this chapter is long enough for you.

**Kagome21**: Oh! Yeah…. A true bitch with a soft side! Let's see how Sesshoumaru likes this Kagome.

**Sweetkijo**: The reunion you so wish to see will appear in the next chapter. Thank you! And no, I didn't get the review on single spark. I didn't even know it was messed up, so thanks for telling me. My rating is good on there. But I thought it was odd that no one reviewed! Well thanks! I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Aspen XIII**: That… Whor…well…. yes. Kikyo is still in the picture. But now what Kagome has returned, how long?

**happyface4ever**: So… Okay.. I wrote more… now you need to like review it!

**LynGreenTea**: HI! Hope you like the chapter!

**Kagome Assassinater**: **:D** And Free beer for everyone! HEHEHEHE! No! Thanks for the review… tell me what you think about this chapter!

M

M

Chapter 3

Dreaming

About six months after Kagome departed, Inuyasha found out something critical about 'his' Kikyo. She hadn't really changed at all. It was ironic really; the cheater being cheated on for the second time.

Slowly Inuyasha began to realize his mistake and he how good he had it with Kagome. Kikyo wouldn't cook, wash, or clean. It even got to the point where he had to move out just to save the relationship.

Inuyasha also had to get a job; his father refused to support him once he learned of Inuyasha's betrayal of Kagome. When he was asked why, Inutaisho simply stated that he didn't mind paying for a daughter like Kagome, but refused to support a slut like Kikyo. His father said that he loved Kagome, and would have been happy to see her with either son and since Inuyasha ruined that chance he could support his own lazy ass.

Now, after two and a half years, Inuyasha is still in a dysfunctional relationship. As he sits in his apartment thinking about the past, he misses Kagome. Suddenly the phone rings. "What Kikyo!"

"What? No tender words for your Love?" Kikyo sneered.

"Get to the damn point."

"There's a big fashion show this weekend and I want to go."

Inuyasha felt a headache coming. "Since when have you like runway shows, Kikyo?"

"Humph! Since everyone I know is going." Kikyo shouted. "Now pick me up in one hour."

……………………………………

"Rin, hurry and collect your things." Sesshoumaru stood by the front door waiting on his little sister, who was running late by his standards.

Rin raced around her room like a mad woman! "Hold one I just need to grab my camera!"

He checked his watch. If they wanted to beat the crowd, they need to leave now. "Come on." Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran down the stairs and out the door. This time he shook his head and sighed. This is going to be a long day indeed.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

Kagome took one last look around the plane before settling into her seat. Her three traveling companions seemed content to nap during the long journey, so Kagome did the same as she reflected on the past two years of her life.

-Long Flashback-

After one month of recovery from surgery and six months of training, Kagome left Kagura's place. Though her character and personality stayed the same, Kagome's outlook on life had been greatly changed; Kagura saw to that personally. She explained to Kagome that a true woman of the world held no allusions about life, and Kagome took every word to heart. She could now embrace her future with open arms.

With the money from her first couple of jobs, Kagome insisted on paying her friends back for their help. Of course, Miroku and Sango refused it; but it didn't stop Kagome from trying.

Soon modeling became second nature to Kagome. The attitude Kagura taught her quickly found its way into her runway walk; making Kagome's walk very distinct. She 'sold' her new walk as well as her new attitude, and people loved her for it.

Eventually Kagome's height was no longer an issue and she became among the most wanted and highly paid models. Not really a superstar, but well enough known. Still…. Something was missing. All of the people around Kagome could see it, but Kagome denied it. Miroku, though, knew exactly what the problem was. She was lonely, so he introduced her to his friend Kouga; an Executive Lawyer from Tokyo living in America.

……

The minute Kouga saw Kagome he was smitten. Not in love, but it could very well turn into something more. Miroku told him that Kagome was pretty, but he failed to mention that she is a living embodiment of a goddess! For the first time in many years, Kouga wanted a woman for something more than a one nightstand.

After a few dinner dates, they decided to become a couple. Kouga had never been with a woman like Kagome. He quickly learned that Kagome had two sides; she is a true bitch with a soft side. He found that he liked both. Kagome also refused all of Kouga's 'heavy' sexual advances. They never seemed to get past heavy petting and kissing, but he respected her for that. Still…. That did not keep Kouga from trying. They seemed to find some sort of happiness together, but there was still something missing… Kouga wouldn't find out till almost four months later at dinner.

"Happy Valentines Day Kagome." Kouga pulled a small box out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Kagome.

Kagome opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. She took one look and the expensive gift and her mind was made up. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this."

"Why not?" Kouga didn't try to hide his disappointment.

She grasped the hand that he left lingering on the table. "Please, the gift is too expensive and should we part I would only give it back and you would be stuck with a ring." Kagome explained.

Kouga eyed Kagome for a moment. She was right. That right set him back a couple of thousand, but that is nothing for the woman he wanted to be with. Kouga took Kagome by the hand and placed the ring on her finger. "It's a 'Promise' Ring, Kagome. Almost like an engagement ring, but this one only announces our relationship. Please take it."

Kagome nodded. "Alright." Suddenly Kagome heard laughter and turned. Her smile turned into a sad frown as she witnessed a tender moment between mother and son a few chairs away.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Kouga notice her change in mood and was met with a long moment of silence before Kagome answered.

"I always thought I would be a mother before now." Kagome answered suddenly and from nowhere.

"And why aren't you, besides the obvious answer?"

She blushed. Kagome looked back at Kouga then back at the loving scene. "I guess it's just not in my fate to have a loving family of my own." She answered wistfully. "The man I thought I was going to marry left me for another, and then I started modeling. I haven't had any time for a relationship or children." Kagome explained.

Kouga watched silently as a lone tear rolled down Kagome's smooth skin. That night, he learned what his love desired most and it was no material object.

-End of Long Flashback-

"We are about to land in Tokyo International, Please Fasten your seatbelts." The Flight Attendant announced.

Kouga looked over at Kagome, 'his' woman, she was still knocked out. He lightly shook her. "Hey get up we're about to land."

"You didn't have to come, you know." Kagome gave Kouga a lazy smile. They've been dating for almost a year now.

He flashed Kagome a bright smile. "I know, but I'd never pass up the chance to meet 'my' woman's family two days before the show!" Kouga explained.

"Okay." Kagome blushed. "But I want to warn you about my ex-boyfriend."

"The one you mentioned?"

"Yeah. He is the jealous type and may try to give you some trouble."

Kouga smirked. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I can handle myself."

"If you say so." Kagome leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips, and then she prepared to land.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

The two days came and went very quickly after the much needed family reunion Kagome and her family shared.

Mai and Souta were overjoyed to finally get to see their long lost Kagome once more. Of course, the got letters from her all the time. But seeing her did something to comfort their restless souls. It told them that she is really okay.

Today is a hectic day. Kagome insisted that they come to the fashion show since the designer she is working for will be presenting first.

"Come on mom!" Kagome half shouted and begged. "Please, you and Souta have to see me!"

Kouga laid a hand on Kagome shoulder. "Kagome is right, Mrs. Higurashi, she has worked hard to get this far, just so you could see her."

Mai stood in front of the couple for a moment and thought. She is happy that Kagome found someone, even if he is arrogant and a little possessive. _Anyway what he said is right_, thought Mai. "Okay just let Souta and I collect our jackets."

"Well you won't be going with me and Sango, mom." Kagome smiled sheepishly at her mother. "We have to be there early to get dressed, so you will have to ride with Kouga." _That's going be one hell of a ride_, thought Kagome. Somehow, Kouga managed to bring out her mothers temper in the two days he's known her.

"I see." Mai narrowed her eyes at the man her daughter brought home and shrugged her shoulders. If Kagome liked him then she would deal with him. "Alright Kagome." She said calmly. "We need time to get to know each other anyway."

At that moment Sango and Miroku walked into the house. Sango hugged Mai. "Hey mom!" This place is her second home.

"Hello dear. I trust you both made it here safe?" Mai eyed Miroku. Something about Miroku rubbed Mai the wrong way as well, but for now; she would let it slide.

Miroku and Kouga both shot a glance at each other. It is painful obvious that Kagome's mother didn't trust either of them as far as she could throw them; and by the looks of it, she can't even pick one of them up…. Right then they decided to show her they could be trusted with Kagome and Sango.

"Well mom, we have to go." Kagome and Sango walked out of the door.

"Why am 'I' going again?" Souta asked? "I'm not some chick that's all into fashion."

He received a glare from everyone still in the room.

"I'm going to get our things." Mai disappeared into the back of the house.

Kouga and Miroku inconspicuously made their way over to Souta. They were still going to behave, but the boy is brain damage if he doesn't realize the benefits of a male going to a fashion show. Kouga turned his back to Souta and crossed his arms. "Hey, are you brain damaged or something?"

"What do you mean?" Souta asked defensively.

"No harm intended, Souta, but you do like women right?" Miroku asked in a somewhat gentle tone.

"Of course." Souta readily answered.

Both men put an arm around the young man. "Think about it. There will be lots of women there." Kouga explained. "If I didn't have your sister to…"

"What he means is, if we didn't have Kagome and Sango; a fashion show is a good place to look for attractive young, single women." Miroku emphasized.

The preverbal light bulb finally came on in Souta's head. "Oh! I get it. Thanks guys." His opinion of the men drastically changed in a matter of five minutes.

"Okay, let's go." Mai returned holding her designer bag that Kagome bought her and her jacket.

……………………………………

Just as he expected, the damn place is packed. Good thing he did a bit a research on the event or he wouldn't have know that this is one of the biggest events of the season. Sesshoumaru sighed, even though they were early, seats were limited and scattered.

After what seemed like an hour of scanning, Sesshoumaru finally founded a group of unoccupied seats near the front. "Come Rin." As they neared their destination Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's mother is seated in the seated next to the on he plan to take. Now, he knew that this would be an event attended by all, but he had no idea that Mai like fashion enough to actually come out to watch it. Next to Mai, a man sat that Sesshoumaru has never seen, and next to him sat Souta. _Souta_… Sesshoumaru glared at the young man. That boy knows where Kagome is, he just won't tell anyone; at least that is what Sesshoumaru speculates. Then he noticed a slightly familiar man talking to Souta. _Never mind!_ He needed to worry about getting to his seat before someone else did.

Mai looked up from the program in her hand and noticed Sesshoumaru headed straight for the seats next to her. _Damn._ She really didn't know the reason why Kagome left but she suspected it was due to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She is not stupid; old and slow maybe, but not stupid. Mai plastered a smile on her face and greeted the bewildered looking young man. "Why hello Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you liked fashion." She stole a glance behind him. "And who is the young lady behind you?"

"It's me Rin, Mrs. Higurashi!" Rin sat down in the place where Sesshoumaru wanted.

"Oh! Rin, you've grown up!" Mai exclaimed happily as she gave the little girl a big hug.

Hating the feeling of being ignored, he cleared his throat. "I'm fine, thank you." Sesshoumaru sat down beside Rin. "I didn't know you were a fashion lover?"

Oh dear, Mai was starting to feel the heat. Apparently Kagome didn't notify anyone of her 'homecoming'. "Well I have just become a fan recently." Mai replied. It wasn't a complete lie; she just failed to mention 'why' she is a fan.

"Oh no! Kikyo you sit there and I will sit on the other side. No one said that Bastard was coming here as well." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he is seeing. As soon as he and Kikyo enter the place, the only spot where two 'collective' seats are available just so happens to be by his damn brother!

Sesshoumaru groaned; this is all he need. "Rin please change places with me." He didn't want to sit by Inuyasha or his whore.

Once everyone got settled, bright lights on the stage came one and the lights in the room dim. Let the show begin.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Welcome everyone to the First Annual Asian Show Case held in Tokyo. This is a collection of Asian designers and models coming together to show off what they have." Host one explained.

"Indeed. We have some of the best designers and models here for this weekend preview. Today, however, we will be having a look at Shizuki Kobayashi's collection." Host two added. "Well let's welcome our designer, Mr. Kobayashi."

Ask the music signaling the start of 'his' show started, Shizuki greeted the host. "Hello."

The models started down their runway walk one by one. The audience awed and cooed. Some made notes for later purchases; while others took pictures for the local and world wide media.

Suddenly Host one ask Shizuki a question. "Shizuki-san about your collection, is it true that you prefer curvier models for your clothing?"

"Yes, women are made of curves. So I expect all my models to have some." Shizuki answered. "In fact, this very collection is centered on women with a body to show off."

"I can see." Host two stared at the current model walking down the runway. She has unnaturally beautiful long hair pulled into a simple ponytail and has on an outfit that showed leg for days.

……………………………………

"Sango?" Whispered Inuyasha.

Kikyo cringed at hearing Sango's name; clearly remembering being at the wrong end of Sango's mighty right fist.

She look so different, but the same. Sesshoumaru almost didn't believe what he was seeing, but Sango clearly winked at Mai. _Certainly Kagome wouldn't miss her friend's long awaited return home_, thought Sesshoumaru. He started to search the dark room.

Inuyasha sat in his seat in total shock. He hadn't seen Sango in four years. Clearly she hasn't been sitting on her ass like he predicted she would be.

……………………………………

Try as she might Sango never could bring herself to be a total bitch on the runway, but she wanted to when she spotted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Instead she just winked at Miroku. No doubt they thought she was winking at Mai. _Well let them think, bastards!_

Sango tossed her long hair behind her and start her journey back up the runway as the next model came out.

Back stage is chaos. Models, Hairstylist, Make-up artist, and Dressing assistants were running all over the place. As soon as Sango's foot touched the backstage floor, people immediately began to undress her. A short distance away she spotted Kagome getting dressed. "Hey Kagome." She yelled.

Kagome's look over to Sango with her arms spread. She didn't want the assistant to accidentally stick her with a needle. "Yeah Sango?" She called back.

"They're 'both' out there!"

"What!" Kagome's stance almost faltered, but she stopped. She had prepared herself for this. "Okay." Kagome just didn't think they would show up here.

……………………………………

Slowly, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha recovered from their initial shock of seeing Sango. Sesshoumaru gave up on looking for Kagome in the audience and went back to looking at the show; however he should have known Kagome better.

Inuyasha, to some degree, knew the surprises had yet to pass. If anything, he wanted to know what Sango would wear out next so when he 'did' see Kagome he could gloat about it.

Suddenly the designer of the collection came on. Everyone noticed that all the models stopped coming. "This next piece is the center of the collection." Shizuki announced.

……………………………………

Kagome took a deep breath as the runway music changed. If she was still modest, this would be really embarrassing to her. Kagome stood in front of the entrance clad in a green mini that stopped short of being lewd, she also wore a green jacket that has only one button in the middle, but the prize of the outfit is what could not be seen; the shirt. The shirt only covered Kagome's breast from both sides of her body leaving the middle front and her back exposed. It tied at the neck; but with the jacket on, it looked as if she wasn't wearing a shirt at all. She closed her eyes and took one more breath.

The stage grip gave her the signal. Kagome walked on to the runway. She took steady slow strides that developed into a rather sensuous walk. Kagome held her head high and put on the bitch attitude of the century.

When Kagome reached the end of the runway, she posed almost in an erotic way. The spectators, who thought she was shirtless, felt as if her breast may pop out of the jacket. That never happened. Kagome glared down at the second row, flexed her body again, and slipped out of the jacket. She turned her flawless back to the audience and started back up the runway.

Silently Kagome laughed to herself. The shock faces of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were worth the trip home.

……………………………………

When the designer announced that the center piece of the collection is about to come down the runway, Sesshoumaru decided that he would at least look. Suddenly a familiar shape started walking towards them. As the figure got closer, he knew exactly who it is. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked to Mai for conformation, but she refused to look at him.

"What?" When Inuyasha heard his brother say Kagome's name, he started to look around the room. Finally, his sight landed on the stage. There, after two freakn' years, stood Kagome. She looked different. The Kagome on the runway is not the one that left Japan; he is sure of that.

Sesshoumaru turn to the stage again. Kagome's expression took him off guard. It is cold; almost devoid of emotion, he could have sworn that Kagome glared at him. Then she took off her jacket and revealed her flawless looking body to everyone. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Then something struck him. Sesshoumaru turned to Mai once more. "You knew she was here." He accused.

By this time Inuyasha had switched seats with both Rin and Kikyo, who I might add is looking rather nervous. Over the past few years she has picked up some pounds since she lost her rival. Kikyo thought she had nothing to fear, well apparently not… Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru accuse Mai of knowing about Kagome's Homecoming, and agreed. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us?"

"If she wanted you two to know, she would have told you!" Mai felt a vein pop in the side of her head. They were starting to become a pain in the ass. She tapped Sango's boyfriend on the shoulder. "Be a dear, Miroku, and switch seats with me."

He looked lost for a moment. "Okay." Miroku agreed, but he had no idea as to the situation he just put himself in.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at the unknown man strangely. "Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"O.. Sorry my name is Miroku Monk. How do you do?" Miroku answered.

That is not a good enough answer, at least for Inuyasha. "How do you know Mai?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Sango." Miroku replied shortly.

Now Sesshoumaru is curious about the other male, who Souta seemed to like talking to. "And the other guy?" He asked suddenly.

Miroku already knew the situation. "You will have to ask Kagome."

"The other guy?"_ Really, how dense is Inuyasha_; he is just now noticing Kouga sitting on the other side of Souta.

……………………………………

Kouga didn't find it necessary, to talk with anyone during the show. He found it hard not to, though, when the two men started asking questions about 'his' Kagome, but they didn't matter. Kouga ended his conversation with Souta and Kagome Mai the car keys. "Miroku and I will be riding back with Kagome and Sango."

"Okay, I guess you are going out?" Mai asked.

"Yes. I think Kagome could use some time…." Kouga was trying to look for the right words, but Mai stopped him.

"I understand. Just be safe." Mai took the keys.

Kouga looked down the aisle at Miroku. "Hey, Miroku, let's go!" he turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Well if you would excuse me." Miroku slipped from his seat. He hope it would be the last time he would see them for the night… but in the back of his mind, Miroku knew better

M

M

M

Tell me what you think!


	5. Rude Awakening

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn! 

H

A/N: okay sorry it took me so long… but all my school papers caught up to me. And I had to do a Research Forum that really sucked. I am a horrible public speaker, and to think; I want to be someone's history professor one day. **;d** damn! I'm just gonna have to get over huh? Anyway here's Chapter 4 I hope you like and please review… By the way **anyone** **have any suggestions for the outcome of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's meeting**. **Look at the bottom for a preview of the next Techno Dreams.** I'm tired so I'll edit later! Techno Dreams will be up soon.

H

Thanks everyone for the reviews, please keep it up!

**SpazMatick**: Ahhhh! Please don't be mad at me! I started updating on my break… but stopped. Not having my computer really sucked and I couldn't get anything done! Anyway they met this time, but I stopped… tell me were would you like this meeting to go? Kagome is still nude in front of Sesshoumaru; I didn't know where I wanted to take it so I stopped.

**Bloody Crystal Tears**: Thanks… I glad you like it.

**Quiet 1978**: Happy you like the way it's going… I really haven't had the time to gather all my ideas, so it may be summer before I am able to write this story like I really want to.

**Liady Tigra**: Any time… I hope you continue to review.. they are appreciated **:D** Tell me what you think about this chapter…

**dead black rose**: Well that's what I was going for… tell me, did I succeed?

**Megan Consoer**: Yes.. and thanks for the review.

**Midnight Faerie**: Hello… here is the update.. It's short but I hope you like it.

**StarPrincess2020**: It good that your imagination works like that… Hope you like the chapter. Oh My! What do I say! **THANK YOU…. I'm honored**… I hope I can keep writing to you standards…

**deAth to Ko0Kie**: Good… now keep reading it! Pleaseee!

**Kagome Assassinater**: **;b** Thanks…. Maybe you will like this update.

**amber001**: Thank for the review!

**LynGreenTea**: HI! Always a pleasure.

**RedAngelKagome**: I'm happy to hear that…. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

**mimi86**: Well I hoped you like it and thanks for reading… **One of my Favorite Authors People!**!

H

Chapter 4

Inuyasha eyed the man standing by Miroku, he seemed strangely familiar. However the thought was lost when he noticed Sesshoumaru starting to move. "Hey Asshole, where are you going?"

"Home." Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a dirty look. Then he turned to Rin. "Come Rin, it's starting to get late."

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo Now that he has seen Kagome, Kikyo looked a little less appealing than before. "Let's go."

……………………………………..

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked. After the stress of the show, she and Sango were ready to get a few drinks into their systems.

Kouga smirked at Kagome and put his arm around her in the back seat of the car. "Miroku says that Kagura is here and she's throwing a party at one of the clubs."

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango giggled at Kagome's childish antics. "Come on Kagome, Miroku would never pass up the chance to attend a party of Kagura's; especially when there's so many ways to get us drunk."

"I'm hurt Sango." Miroku claimed. "I would never get you drunk just to see you and kag…" he thought better of his words and shut the hell up.

"Telling on yourself, Miroku?" Kouga teased.

Miroku turned around in the front passengers' seat and smirked at Kouga. "Not at all, Kouga."

The rest of the ride is silent. Sango made it to the club in record time, and they all went in join the fun.

……………………………………..

Sesshoumaru arrived at home and tossed his keys on the end-table beside the door. He decided to fix a drink and decide on a plan of action for Kagome when the phone rang. Frustrated and wanting time alone, Sesshoumaru stomped over to the phone. "This is Sesshoumaru, state your business."

"My, my, you are even business like at home." A woman purred over the receiver.

"I don't have time for your foolish rambling, Kagura. Why do you insist on calling me?" Sesshoumaru thought for a second, and a better question came to mind. "How did you obtain my home number?" His company did some image consulting for her a while back and she has been after him ever since.

Kagura lightly laughed. "Sesshoumaru, you should really relax. I no longer have an interest in you, I've found someone else."

"What is it then?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm having a party tonight." Kagura replied. "I am a model consultant, remember, and since there is a fashion show in town; I thought I might do some publicizing."

Sesshoumaru's temper flared. "Get to the point, woman!"

Kagura sighed. "Would you like to come to the party and meet some new people? I know some of the models from the show will be there; I even trained a few of them myself."

His temper quickly faded. Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagura knows Kagome. "Do you know Higurashi…"

"You mean Kagome?" asked Kagura. "Yes, she is here now. Kagome has to be my best masterpiece yet. Unfortunately she has a boyfriend, but there are…"

"No… I'll come." Sesshoumaru replied quickly. Kagura just confirmed his suspicions about the man he saw earlier.

"I'll let the door man know, just drop your name." Kagura hung up the phone.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and dressed quickly; it's time for him to confront Kagome.

……………………………………..

Inuyasha dropped Kikyo off at home and decided to take a ride to clear his head. He has too many things on his mind right now. At a stop light, his cell phone suddenly started to ring. "What." he answered gruffly.

Bankotsu, Inuyasha's college friend, has some information for him. "No hello, for the man that's about to give you news on the woman you've been searching for?"

"I know she's in town, Jackass." Inuyasha seriously wanted to get Kagome off his mind just for a second.

"Alright." He answered. "I guess you don't want to know, where she is right now."

Inuyasha eye started to twitch. "Do you know or somethin'?"

"Why in the hell would I ask, if I didn't know?" Bankotsu sneered.

"Fine, where is she?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"My boss's girlfriend is throwing some type of model party down town, come to the front of Club Capri and I will be waiting." Bankotsu hung up his phone. He decided to ask Inuyasha his main question when he arrived.

Inuyasha made a u-turn in the middle of the road and headed towards down town.

**mmmmmmmmmmm**

"I thought you were going to behave for the rest of our trip?" Kouga turned to Miroku. In no time Kagome and Sango got 'shit face' drunk and headed towards the dance floor.

"What?" Miroku asked innocently. "They wanted drinks so I bought them."

"You're not fooling me. What about your promise to Mia?"

Miroku raised an eye brow and took a sip of his water. He is the designated driver for tonight so no drinks for him. "It's not a hollow promise, if that's what you mean. After tonight, I'm going to act like a saint." Suddenly a head of white caught his eye. "So I was right."

"Right about what?" Asked Kouga, who is keeping an eye on the drunken girls.

"Over there." Miroku pointed toward the stairs. "Our friend from the show."

"Stay here and watch Kagome and Sango. I'll go see what that bastard is staring at." Kouga got up and stormed off.

……………………………………..

"So where the hell is she!" Inuyasha let Bankotsu drag him to the bar.

Bankotsu pushed Inuyasha into a seat. "One more question. Why is Kagome with Kouga?"

"Kouga?" Then it hit him. Inuyasha finally realized who Kouga is. "You mean my old college roommate?"

"Yeah, she and Sango walked in with him and another dude a while ago." Bankotsu pointed to the dance floor. "Anyway, look over there."

Inuyasha could hardly believe his eyes. Kagome was never this lively or scarcely dressed when they were together. "I'm going over there. Come on."

……………………………………..

Sesshoumaru decided to wait to confront Kagome; he opted to mingle first instead. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, Kagome's lover boy approached. Sesshoumaru looked him over impassively before speaking. "So you are the pathetic whelp Kagome has for a boyfriend."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kouga demanded. "Are you Kagome's ex- boyfriend or is it your brother?"

"That would be Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru took a few more steps.

Kouga pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru. "Then what's with the fucking attitude then."

Sesshoumaru turn and walked the opposite way. He really isn't in the mood for that question right now.

……………………………………..

Elsewhere in the club, Miroku spotted the other guy from the show and another guy headed toward Kagome and Sango, so he decided now would be a good time to join them.

Kagome and Sango were so drunk, they could barely talk; never mind distinguishing one person from the next. All they needed to concentrate on is dancing and each other's faces. However, that changed when Miroku put his body between them.

The dance quickly became heated. With the smaller Kagome in the front of him and the taller Sango in the back, Miroku started acting even more boisterous than before. If touching a woman ever became an art form, Miroku would be sure to be the master.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha walked up on a very provocative dance between three people. His eyes grew wider every time this Miroku's hand slid across Kagome body. Finally he noticed that he was being ignored. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called again.

Miroku could have sworn heaven is upon him; the feel of Kagome and Sango's bodies grinding his, made the blood run though his body like liquid fire. _Kami, if only they would agree to a threesome!_ He hated to leave the feeling but Kagome is no condition to deal with the guy from the show. "Sorry, but you will have to catch Kagome the next dance." Miroku groaned as Sango and Kagome switched places.

_Next dance, what the fuck_, thought Inuyasha. "What the hell are you three doing; having 'dance sex'? I want… need to speak with kago.." Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when Sango and Kagome shoved Miroku into him.

Sango and Kagome giggled. "We'll so you what 'dance sex' looks like." They slurred.

……………………………………..

They never got the chance to finish dancing. Kouga noticed Inuyasha over by Kagome and he rushed to her side. "What do you want Mutt-Face?"

"Why are you here with Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I thought that would be obvious. Kagome is my woman." Kouga stated proudly.

_Mistake._ Inuyasha took a swing at Kouga, and Kouga pushed Kagome into the arms of someone near by. He didn't want her getting hurt. However, Kouga should have paid a little more attention as to whose arms he pushed Kagome into.

While everyone was preoccupied with the ensuing fight, Sesshoumaru looked down at the very drunk Kagome in his arms. She is in no condition to talk, so Sesshoumaru decided to take her home to rest.

No one may have thought he was watching, but Miroku's eyes never left Kagome. He rushed over to the man who had Kagome in his arms. "Where are you taking Kagome?"

"Home." Sesshoumaru replied.

Miroku cut his eyes at the man. "I am capable. Give Kagome to me."

"Move."

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

Miroku turned his head in Sango's direction and then back to Sesshoumaru, but he left along with Kagome.

**mmmmmmmmmmm**

"Oh man my head." Kagome moaned as she rolled over onto her side. She clutched the silk sheets and pulled up them closer to her body. Hold up silk sheets? Kagome's opened for the first time this morning.

"I see you are up, Kagome."

"Kouga?" This early in the morning Kagome's brain had yet to flush out all the cobwebs.

"Hardly. I am the only person still willing to marry my brother's fool."

That got Kagome's attention. She sat up and took a look around the room. The first thing Kagome noticed is her state of dress; she had no clothes on. Next, Kagome realized that she's not at home. Last, Kagome recognized the voice; Sesshoumaru. She slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "That's nice Sesshoumaru; I hope Kikyo is free for you one day."

Sesshoumaru regarded Kagome carefully. After making a smart ass remark, she stood up and exposed herself to him; that's something the old shy Kagome wouldn't have done. "I'm not talking about that whore of a woman."

"You must be talking about her; I stopped being Inuyasha fool a long time ago." Kagome walked over to the window in all of her nude glory and opened the curtains. "Where are my things, I have to get going." She said nonchalantly.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. He felt as if Kagome should stay put.

Kagome looked over her left shoulder, her long hair tussled and blue eyes shining in the morning sun. "I will walk out of here nude, you know. Now where are my things?" Kagome asked again; completely ignoring his question.

"Damn it, Woman! Where Have You Been!" Sesshoumaru shouted. After years of waiting on Kagome to return, he is not really in the mood for this shit!

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	6. Sweet Misery

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn! 

**A/n: All chapters have been edited and added on to! (Not much though!) **Geez! My head has been empty for like the past month! And I want to thank everyone for hanging with me. Since my best friend died I have been kind of lost for thoughts. The beginning of summer was usually the time we took all of our road trips…. And…. Well… anyway…. **I'm in the process of fixing all of my fanfics and this is first one I have done.** My other story **Techno Dreams** should also have a chapter soon. I'm still fixing on **Dangerous Love;** I'm almost done… and I haven't started on **Map…**

Well just** incase I don't update before July 25, everyone tell me (Melissa) Happy 24th birthday okay! **

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep it up! **Your views do actually make it into my stories!**

**susie202:** Well I am back after this small break! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like the chapter…

**SpazMatick: **I know…and thanks! In every story Sesshoumaru is always the one with a trust issue or having problems accepting love… I want Kagome to know what that is like. Eventually and gradually she will see that he is really not to blame, though he did go about showing expressing his love in a possessive way. I had a really hard time writing this chapter… hell on all of my stories…. So I hope this chapter doesn't suck to the high heaven…. You would tell me right? **;D**

**kinkyneko33: **I just started doing them and since I now know that you are reading the story…. I'm gonna get super evil on your ass! **HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!** Really…. I hope you like the chapter.

**RedAngelKagome:** Hey! Glad to see that you reviewed me! Even if it is was only just ONE word. **:D**

**Kagome Assassinater:** Sure! Yeah…… **LOLOLOL!**! And most of all thanks for the review!

**TurtleHugs: **(Melissa takes a nice bow toward the audience and waves to the public)…. Tell me what you think about this chapter!

**Kagome21:** Sorry for the lack of ideas! But I have finally updated! At last…. Now I can sit and wait for you to rip me a new one with your review.

**Liady Tigra:** It will work out… but the are like two special people in love… things are going hella slow! However, from the next chapter on, I plan on making things progress a little faster.

**LynGreenTea:** HELLO!

**I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it:** I like that too…. Thanks for reading and I really hope that you continue.

**LadyAkina:** SURE! For you I will think up a personal hell just for Inuyasha. It may not be in the next chapter but it will come I assure you.

**mimi86:** I can't believe your computer crashed! I can't berate you for not writing now and that is F…ed up! Well I'm looking forward to the day when you update again!

**Bloody Crystal Tears:** Thanks…..

H

H

Chapter 5

Sweet Misery

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. "Tell me now, or so help me, you will not like the result." He sighed heavily. "At least tell me why you don't want the love that I so freely offer you! I have offered you everything that whelp would not and could not!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with the utmost distain. "No!" She shook her head. "You don't dictate anything to me. I don't belong to you!" Kagome hollered back.

Sesshoumaru's temper hit the roof. Kagome may accuse him of many things, but he'd be damned if she continued to avoid his questions. Quickly, he pushed Kagome on to the bed and straddled her. Sesshoumaru was delighted to see her cool façade gone. "You are mine, and will always BE mine."

Her facial expression resembled that of horror as Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. _Not again_, Kagome's mind screamed. As Sesshoumaru's hands started to roam her body, panic set in, and all thoughts of keeping her cool vanished. She wanted his touch, and yet, she knew that it would be wrong to continue this interlude; so her better judgment won out. "Sesshou… stop this…" Kagome commanded breathlessly.

"Why Kagome?" Sesshoumaru started to kiss a trail down to her breast. The left one, in particular, was calling out to be tasted while the other wanted to be caressed. "Your body is telling me to continue. It's been TOO long." He groaned as he rolled her nipple around in his mouth.

Kagome shamelessly arched her back, so Sesshoumaru could take more of her into his mouth. She couldn't deny his words. It has been too long; two years of sexual frustration is a bitch, but Kagome was still willing to wait even if her body was not. "I mean Sesshoumaru… I'm still waiting for marriage; I won't slip up again." She hissed.

Like before, Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome. He felt very justified in his cause because she IS his.

Kagome's mind and body started to betray her as slowly gave into Sesshoumaru's passion. Unlike Kouga, Sesshoumaru has a fire in him that Kagome is drawn too. "Please Sesshou…" Gone, was the icy tone in Kagome's voice and she sounded much like her old self. "We can't do THIS." She protested weakly as two of Sesshoumaru's fingers pushed their way into her body.

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore Kagome's protest and marvel about how tight she is, instead. Her inferno of desire clung to his fingers like a second skin and he could not wait to be seated within its fiery depths.

With her mind reeling from Sesshoumaru's sexual attack and her anguish, Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru's state of undress until he started to drive his girth into her body. She groaned, half in relief and half in despair. All Kagome could do was silently cry and moan as her body responded to his actions. To leave would be to betray her body, and to say would wreak havoc on her mind.

The minute Sesshoumaru felt the first stirrings of Kagome's orgasm; he removed his fingers and quickly undressed. _Fuck the foreplay! His needs hadn't been met in over two years!_ With that thought, Sesshoumaru's eager hips moved forward. No matter how much he wanted to ignore Kagome's inner turmoil, Sesshoumaru felt that he needed to… wanted to… ease it. "Please trust me, Kagome. I love you… share your life with me."

It didn't take Kagome long to forget her resolve, as she soon joined Sesshoumaru in his goal for completion. She loved him whether she'd admit it or not.

mmmmmmmm

Inuyasha woke up in a foul ass mood. That Kouga guy fights better than he remembered. After the first couple of punches, his world turned dark; and now, his memory was failing. He sat up slowly from the strange bed and shook his head. "What the fuck happened."

"Kouga gave you the ol' one two punch." Someone snickered.

"Wha…"

"Come on man!" Bankotsu coaxed. "Surely you remember something about that ass kicking you received!"

He groaned and fell back on to the bed. Inuyasha now knew where he was; at Bankotsu's apartment. He closed his eyes; not ready to face the world yet. Though Inuyasha had limited brain usage, at the moment, he still managed to block out Bankotsu's teasing and think about Kagome.

_A real professional Model_. After Sango left, Kagome thought about going into the same profession and asked him for his support. Of course, he was fucking Kikyo at the time and had nothing to offer her. Inuyasha closed his eyes tighter. _Look at Kagome now. _How could he have been so blind? How could he have hurt her so?

Inuyasha shook his head free of all the stray thoughts. None of them mattered now. Now he had to think of ways to get Kagome to forgive him and take him back. Since Kagome has changed herself, obviously for the better, she out ranks Kikyo by far. Hell, she's in a whole different class of women; Kikyo can't even begin to compare. Suddenly his phone starts to ring. Speak of the devil. Inuyasha let out a pitiful moan at the sound of the special that he assigned to Kikyo and answered the phone. "Yo."

"Inuyasha where are you?" An annoyed Kikyo asked. "I heard that you went out last night and got into a fight over that little slut."

Without bothering to reply, Inuyasha hung up. He didn't have time for her shit. Some of the night's memories finally came back to him and he remembered one more important fact; Sesshoumaru was also there. Although Kagome has a boyfriend now, that Bastard is more of problem; she actually gave it up to him. Inuyasha rolled out of bed, straightened himself up, and headed out the door with one destination in mind; Sesshoumaru's. Before anything happens with Kagome, they need to work out some things first; like who would get Kagome.

………………………

"Where could she be." Sango wondered aloud. "It's not like her to do something like this."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, my love, but did you not say Kagome had a past here?"

Sango nodded. "Sure, if what you say is true, then the guy that fought Kouga is Kagome's ex-boyfriend and the other man is his brother." She paused. "Actually he was once Kagome's best friend, but I think something more may have gone on."

"So your telln' me that I should have kicked that other guy's ass?" Kouga suddenly asked.

"I don't know…" Sango replied; not answering his question, but going on with her train of thought. "Everyone around us, in school and even after we graduated, could tell that he wanted her to be much more than a friend; only Kagome refused to see it as anything but."

Miroku sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Don't kill me, but, that guy is the one who ran off with Kagome last night." After receiving dirty looks from both Sango and Kouga, he continued. "I insisted that he let her go. That I was more than capable to care for her, but he told me to back off. Our little Kagome must be with him right now."

Kouga huff his annoyance but said nothing.

Still… even though he tried to hide it, Sango and Miroku caught the worried look on Kouga's face. They felt sorry for him, his relationship is in danger and they all know it.

"Kouga, I don't know where he lives now, but we could still go looking for Kagome if you want to." Sango offered gently

"No, my girl can handle herself." Kouga answered tightly. "Kagome told me a story once, about her first love; and it was not about that bastard I fought last night. If this guy has been after her for a long time now, and if he is the same person that Kagome discussed with me; then she must handle this on her own. I will be there for her no matter what happens."

Silence fell over the trio.

"Well, we better get going. You and Kagome have shows today." Miroku took Sango by the hand and helped her up. "You too, Kouga, Kagome will be looking for you."

mmmmmmmm

All the servants down stairs were wearing mixed looks on their faces. Their young master, for the first time since he hired any of them, finally brought a woman home. That would have been fine, if not for all the yelling early this morning. The young many apparently brought a woman home that did not like him or vice versa. At least, that is what they all thought…. then they started to hear loud moaning. OKAY! This is definitely something that they are not use too. Would they have to endure these sounds often? Hell most of them were relieved to discover that Sesshoumaru wasn't gay.

As the rest of the servants continued their speculation and adverse thoughts Kaede, the Taisho ex-nanny and now Sesshoumaru head of household management, knows what is happening to the man up stairs.

She watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship blossom from day one. The boy was obviously head over heels in love; however, Kagome was way too young to understand they type of relationship Sesshoumaru wanted at the time. It almost seemed as if he was trying to rob the cradle, but that was not the case.

His family, as well as many other upper class families, still believed in arranged marriages. Sesshoumaru did not want that fate. He wanted a woman that uniquely fit him and no other; so he did what his father had done to his mother. He found a younger woman and befriended her. Not in the sexual sense, though. See it is very common for a man, in Sesshoumaru's position, to find a younger woman and mold her to your liking. As his friend first, this woman would get first hand knowledge of his true personality, his likes and dislikes, and the inner working of his life. Sesshoumaru befriend Kagome at the tender age of thirteen. Everything was going as planned, that is, until the spring festival seven years ago. At that point, Inuyasha slowly started to destroy the little relationship and finally succeeded too.

Then the day came when Sesshoumaru ask his father for her release. Kaede remember that day in detail. She had never seen the boy so happy.

-Flashback-

"Sesshoumaru, your father says that you want to talk to me?" Kaede asked in her usual way.

He nodded. Sesshoumaru could no longer hide his emotions from the woman who closely resembled something like a mother to him. "Indeed, Kaede. Please come and work for me."

Now that's puzzling. "You are aware that I am a nanny Sesshoumaru. I help raise children and organize households. Not to mention I still work for your father and the little one he still has."

"I know, father says that he will shred your contract if you agree to leave and I pay you double."

"Tell me why?"

The light sparkled in Sesshoumaru's eyes like a kid at a candy store. "I am going to be married Kaede." He pulled out the ring for her inspection. "I started plans for a house to be built this morning. Hopefully, children will soon follow."

Kaede was somewhat speechless. She knew how Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagome had played out and wondered who would he now devote his life too so soon. "Who, is this girl you will be marrying."

"Kagome."

-End Flashback-

Kaede felt so happy for Sesshoumaru that day, almost three years ago. She didn't find out about Kagome's disappearance till later when Sesshoumaru divulged his secrets to her. After the first year of Kagome's disappearance he was devastated; even depressed.

Yesterday… well last night was the first time she'd seen him looking forward to anything. He left out to go to a party and came back with his missing love. Initially, she was shocked as well; but that faded to a mild surprise. Even the sound of their yelling and the sex afterward this morning did not faze her. No, now she is praying that the young couple can work out their problems and continue on with their lives. Plus she wanted a few children in this house; that's why she took this job in the first place.

Kaede stood in the middle of the kitchen with a finger to her chin, deep in thought, when she heard someone banging loudly on the kitchen door. For the love of fuckn' kami that could only be one person and his timing could not have been worse.

……………………….

After dodging Kikyo for like the third time is morning, Inuyasha finally made it to his brother's home; the house that the Bastard bought for Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't believe that his brother would be such a fool for a woman. The day after Kagome left, he went out and had a house built from the fucking ground, up! Ol' well, that's Sesshoumaru's loss. In any case, Inuyasha strolled up to the door and started pounding until he was greeted by the familiar face of Kaede. "Hey Kaede, have someone to go get my lazy ass brother."

"Ever heard of that expression…. 'The pot can't call the kettle black'?" Kaede asked. When Inuyasha replied 'no', she shook her head. "Your brother is far from lazy and right now he is indisposed."

"Indisposed? What the hell?" Inuyasha got silent for a moment. Then it hit him. "He must have some hooker up there with him, huh?"

"No."

"Well go get him or I will go see for myself."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I will not disturb your brother." Kaede replied with her eye closed. She felt a headache coming. When she opened them, however, the small ache turned into a full blown migraine. Before she could say one word, Inuyasha took off up the stairs.

mmmmmmm

After a small nap, Kagome awoke while still lying on top of Sesshoumaru's chest. They are still…. Huh…. connected. Needless to say… Kagome wanted to get the hell out of there now; more that ever. The 'old' her would have been devastated at the lapse of control, but the new Kagome was only mildly upset. She now needed to break things off with Kouga; even thought she is not going to stay with Sesshoumaru, Kagome refuses to be seen as a cheater.

With somewhat of a game plan in mind, Kagome began trying to get up. Sesshoumaru was still sleep and she intended to keep him that way. Fuck her clothes and phone; the bastard could have them both.

Sesshoumaru had been lying awake with his eyes closed, for the longest time, when he suddenly felt Kagome stir. He remained still while trying to figure out what she was doing. Then it hit him. Kagome is trying to leave AGAIN! His hand quickly moved to Kagome's hips; preventing her from escaping. "Where Are You Going?"

Kagome started to go down her personal list of curse words when Sesshoumaru finally pulled her back down. Suddenly she felt exposed, so she covered her breast by crossing her arms and looked the opposite direction. "Let me up."

"Tell me." Sesshoumaru demanded as he thrust his hips upward. He could feel the stirring of his manhood once more.

Any viable defense Kagome may have had quickly left when she felt Sesshoumaru coming to life in her body once again. Okay she messed up once and that is enough. She would use any means necessary not to do it again. So this new Kagome did the only thing she could; she lied. "To take a shower and then to work."

No matter how Kagome tried to hide her feelings, Sesshoumaru could read her. She hasn't given him a total lie, but she did not tell him the truth either. "Alright…" Sesshoumaru started a steadily thrusting into her body. "Are you coming back to me, then?"

Kagome refused to look him in the face, but lurched forward as she rode the wave of her climax. "I need to go…" She choked out. Kagome quickly got up and headed for the shower leaving Sesshoumaru on the bed alone and naked.

Sesshoumaru sighed as the cool air of the room brushed across this placid length making it tingle slightly. Kagome is trying to escape him yet again, but she would find out that that would be no easy feat.

……………………

A small respite of time when by before Sesshoumaru's bedroom door suddenly burst open; as usual Inuyasha was there in the middle of the mess. "Sesshoumaru we…. need…. to…. What in the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha pointed and accusing finger at his older sibling.

"I see that you are just as dense as ever." Sesshoumaru sat up and reached for his shorts.

"O' I get it, you finally got tired on waiting for Kagome." Inuyasha asked. "So where is the little whore, huh? I can tell Kagome about this when 'I' see her." He sneered.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was all over Inuyasha like starch on rice. "Fool I have yet to be with another woman!" He shouted angrily. "Kagome is the only woman that will ever satisfy my needs!"

"Yeah, well who in the hell is in there." Inuyasha gasped; as one of his hands pointed to the restroom and the other held on the arm stopping his airflow.

"Still a little slow on the uptake, little brother. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"What…!"

Both brothers stopped their assaults on each other when Kagome entered the room. She is totally unaware of the events that transpired just moments ago.

"Kagome… you're acting as this asshole's whore?" Inuyasha choked out. Okay, that didn't come out quite right… but that is all he did to, before everything got dark.

Sesshoumaru was about to light into Inuyasha for is lewd comment, but Kagome beat him to it. Inuyasha's comment served as the straw that broke the horse's back. _That Bastard_, Kagome fumed. After successfully knocking the shit out of Inuyasha, she tuned to Sesshoumaru with a deadly look on her face. "Don't follow me!" Kagome disappeared into the closet and came out within seconds wearing a pair of her pants and shirts. She thought about asking how in the hell the stuff from her old apartment got there, but decided against it. Kagome would save that argument for another day. With that thought in mind, she raced down the stairs. "Oi! Does anyone own a car here? I need a ride!"

Apparently Sesshoumaru's household help is very loyal. No made a move.

"Please someone, anyone?"

Kaede emerged from the kitchen with her keys in hand. "Come on Kagome. Lets get you home."

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"I am." Kaede has plenty of reasons for wanting to take Kagome home. They needed some alone time to talk, mainly because the older woman has some much needed advice for the poor girl.

mmmmmmm

Today's fashion show is much like the one held the day before. Miroku and Kouga sat at the front this time. Kagome did not arrive in time to talk to them really, but she did manage to tell Kouga that they needed to talk after the show.

Kouga sat in his seat slightly slumped over. The look in Kagome's lovely pale face told him all that he need to know. The worst must have happened and now the relationship is about to come to an end; at least on Kagome's side. Kouga had since made up his mind what he would do if this situation arose and he intended to stick with it.

He has definitely seen better days in his life…..

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	7. Reflections of the Past

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn!

M

M

A/N: Well… here is another chapter. School is about to start again so I will try to put out another chapter before the end of the month…anyway… For those of you would like my story, **Dangerous Love, I should have is back up with a new chapter in abouta weekor twomaybe sooner. You will need to re-read it…**

Anyway… **Thank you** for all of the good reviews and even some new viewers! **Please keep it up!**

M

M

**Liady Tigra**: Hi! Sorry about the faster part, but here is another chapter. **:D** Thank for reviewing again!

**Thoughts13**: Thanks for the review… keep reading okay!

**bornoftheearth92**: Ahhh… come on! After two years? Who wouldn't be ready… uhh… you know! **;P** And thanks, I hope that I can keep you reading this…

**Leshaya**: FLATTERY! Will get you everywhere! Right, right! Anyway thanks. Hope you like this chapter!

**Mangadreams**: Thank you… please keep reading!

**PurityFlower**: Thank for the review…

**Secrets N Lies**: I will and I have, my good person… I hope you review again!

**AnimeFanime18**: **:D** Its people like you who make me get off of my ass and think of stuff to write! THANK YOU!

**Raspberrysorbet**: Right now she is really unsure about her feeling for him, she knows that there is lust and that she is willing to forgive him, but that is about it. She is still suck on the past. I hope this chapter just explains some thing, but you might end up with more questions. As for asking, you're right. He's not going to do that now, because he feels like he doesn't have to, he didn't forget the arrangement they made long time ago… it just remains somewhere at the back of his mind **(HINT)** He considered it void… until the day he spent the night at her apartment… **(HINT)** Now he might have to enforce it… if he can't get Kagome to see things his way.. **(HINT)**

**Kagome Assassinater**: **Hehehe…** I hope to add a little humor to everything that I write…. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Cherimai**: I aim to please! Please keep reading!

**lyiaRose**: Good… now review me AGAIN! **:D**

M

M

Chapter 6

Reflections of the Past

After living trough his real-life, day-time nightmare; Inuyasha decided to go home and just think. For Inuyasha, thinking is not commonplace and should not be taken lightly. But…. He really needed to ponder upon his situation with Kagome and his brother.

_Where did he go wrong…?_

_When did it happen…?_

_How could he fix it…? _

Lying back on his couch, Inuyasha hoped that taking a trip down memory lane would help.

**…………**

He remembered the first day that he met Kagome… Sesshomaru invited her to their home for dinner. That act in itself was very odd; Sesshomaru NEVER invited anyone over. Nevertheless, there Kagome sat at their dinner table.

She looked young. Inuyasha later found out that he is two years older than her and Sesshomaru is five years older. That fact didn't bother his brother one bit… or his father. The old man always let Sesshomaru have any thing that he wanted.

Soon Kagome became a common fixture in their home, and Inuyasha had yet to figure out why. The only thing that he managed to find out was that Kagome and Sesshomaru were good friends. One night, though, that changed. While snooping outside his father's study, Inuyasha heard his father and brother talking…

"Sesshomaru, are you sure that you want this?"

"I'm sure, father. I know this is what I want; I have known this for some time now."

"She is still young, Sesshomaru…"

"…. And I'm willing to wait…"

Inuyasha pulled his ear back from the door. He now had a new found knowledge of the girl's presents in their house. And then it hit him… this girl is the only thing that Sesshomaru ever wanted that his father could not just give to him… humph… Inuyasha decided to make sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't get what he wanted this time.

…………

One the couch, Inuyasha smiled at his thoughts. Yes… that is where it all started. That very night, he planed to destroy his brother's future with Kagome.

…………

Weeks passed and Inuyasha learned that his father worked out an arrangement with Kagome's mother. He didn't know all of the details and really didn't care. He was only concerned about one stipulation, and it stated that… 'The marriage will automatically be considered final should Sesshomaru take her virginity before the wedding….' It also stated that… 'The arrangement will be the automatically considered void should Kagome lose her virginity to anyone but Sesshomaru…' Either way that stiff bastard would come out on top, because Kagome knew nothing about the arrangement.

Inuyasha was determined to have Kagome for his own and let Sesshomaru envy him for a change. With that thought in mind, he slowly began to get to know Kagome but his plans changed slightly. Instead wishing his brother unhappiness, he now just wanted Kagome.

His chance came when Sesshomaru went off to college. The bastard left with instructions for Inuyasha not to go near Kagome, but that did not stop him. At the spring festival following Sesshomaru's departure, Inuyasha made his move and asked Kagome to be with him. Of course, she answered yes; she didn't know that she was to be a married woman in the near future and Inuyasha was not about to tell her. Instead, he started Kagome's first real relationship.

…………

He shook his head slightly. Maybe that's where he went wrong. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he is thinking, but maybe his execution could have gone smoother.

Inuyasha shifted on the pillows on the sofa. His plan had unquestionably flawed. While he had been busy falling in love with Kagome, he had forgotten someone else….

…………

Almost two months into Inuyasha's new relationship, someone from his past showed up to play havoc on his new found love.

Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, had moved away some time ago but returned. She became enraged when she found out that he had gotten a new girlfriend; and a younger one at that.

The first couple times she that went to Inuyasha, he ignored her. He refused to cheat on Kagome. So… Kikyo came up with another approach. Though skillful information manipulation, she learned that Inuyasha's relationship was not sexual. In fact, this Kagome seemed to be a bit prudish. Taking that into account, She began to tell Inuyasha what he should expect out of a serious relationship.

Now that worked… Inuyasha didn't really know when it started, but he began to demand things from Kagome. After listening to Kikyo, he also thought that is was rather odd that they had yet to have sex or any type of sexual experience… so he demanded that they do something... anything. Even threw his sexual conquest in his brother's face; but fail to mention that he only succeeded in acquiring oral sex.

All through his relationship with Kagome, Sesshomaru still remained a constant figure. Kagome refused to let go of her loyalty for the bastard. However Sesshomaru's loyalty was not as strong… as soon as he told his brother about the wonderful 'sex' he shared with Kagome; their friendship became one sided.

Upsetting his brother was enough for a while, but Inuyasha still felt unsatisfied. Kagome now depended on him for support and that was good, but he wanted to force his hand a little more. Kikyo told him that they should already be past foreplay, especially since he and Kagome lived together, and he agreed. However, Kagome remained strong in her resolve.

So… Inuyasha restarted his relation with Kikyo. _Why not have both women?_

…………

Inuyasha shifted again as his brain started to turn out more of the past. Starting that relationship with Kikyo, is where everything went wrong. Actually… taking any of her advice had been a mistake as well.

…………

With his brother out of the picture, there was nothing to stop Inuyasha from bending Kagome to his will… at least, that's what he thought. After ridding Kagome of the rest of her friends, Inuyasha began to knock her down. Kikyo told him that in a moment of weakness, a woman would be susceptible to sexually advances. So he followed her advice and began to chip away at Kagome's self-esteem. Much to his dismay, it didn't fully work. It only caused more fights, and eventually, their break-up.

Inuyasha got tired of all the fighting and decided to give up his five year relationship with Kagome. He figured hat Kikyo would be more agreeable. Boy was he ever wrong… immediately he noticed that she was not being faithful. She would not cook, clean, or wash. The only thing that woman ever did was to spend the money that his father gave him; and that too stopped.

After a month of Kikyo, he began to miss Kagome; though he would not admit it. The night he left her, Inuyasha knew that he broke her heart but it did not stop him from wanting to see her again. So… he would make up lame excuses to see Kagome, but she never complied. Kagome avoided him like the plague. Finally the urge to see her became intolerable and he decided that he would stop by no matter what.

He would never forget that morning. Sesshomaru answered Kagome's door half asleep and half dressed. And the things that were implied was unimaginable.. That is until he saw the evidence on the bed. In one night Sesshomaru took what Inuyasha had been trying to get in five years. Not only that but Kagome's mother showed up to tell them that Kagome had left the country indefinitely

…………

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. Kagome could have said goodbye. And… he couldn't be mad at her; it was, at least, half of his fault. Suddenly his thoughts wandered over to the events of today.

…………

It's not enough that he had to live with the fact that Sesshomaru was the one that Kagome's virginity, but he also caught them in bed together. Well… not really together, but the implications were very clear. Sesshomaru's room smelled like fresh sex and he was on the bed still nude. To top it all off, Kagome walked out of bathroom nude as well.

He now had some questions to ask himself. Does he still want Kikyo, or is he willing to let her go for a half of, of a half of a chance with Kagome?

…………

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door. Inuyasha decided to finish his thinking session once his uninvited guest left. "Hold on a damn second!" He yelled. Truth be told, he really didn't want company at the moment.

Kikyo stood outside Inuyasha's apartment impatiently waiting for him to answer the door. She wanted answers. Why? Well…. A friend, of a friend, of a friend, of hers told her that Inuyasha was at a party last night fighting some model's boyfriend. And Kikyo could almost guess who the model is. "Hurry up, Inuyasha!" She bellowed from outside of the door. She needed to put an end to this shit today!

When Inuyasha heard Kikyo's voice, he took his sweet time. She is the last person that he even wants to look at right now. Unfortunately, he made it to the door and prepared himself for her loud yelling and ranting, but he wasn't prepared for what actually came out of her mouth.

"I want to get married…"

**mmmmmm **

Sesshomaru thought about following Kagome after she fled their home, but decided not to go in the end. He was in the middle of getting dressed when Kaede walked into his room. He really didn't want to talk right now, but decided to at least see what she wanted. "Yes…"

"Sit down, Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you." Kaede walked over to the sitting area and took a seat as well.

He took his time, not wanting to get lectured. However the look in the old woman's eyes told him to hurry the fuck up. "What."

Kaede opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn't think of a good place to start, so he decided to come right out and be blunt. "I talked to Kagome while taking her home, and I expressed my concerns to her about the relationship that you two have."

Sesshomaru, though interested, looked totally bored. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I will tell you like I told Kagome; this is utter foolishness. You are willing to have a sexual relationship, but not a normal one? Why? Because of events that happened in the past…." Kaede ranted. She saw Sesshomaru attempting to answer and cut him off. "No, you need to listen. It is time for you both to grow up. She needs to let go of the past and you should respect her space, Sesshomaru. What if a child is made from your tryst; and Kagome is still unwilling to be with you?"

He found himself at a loss for words. Sesshomaru hadn't thought at the possibility of a child being born from their interludes. "I see…. However, I will not give up. Kagome WILL be with me, and eventually, she will have my children as well. It matters not about the order." Sesshomaru smoothly replied.

"Gahhh…." Kaede threw her hands up in frustration. At least she made progress with one. "Since you are unwilling to reason, Kagome gave me a message for you. She says that she is willing to forgive you, but she will never forget the betrayal; stay away from her." She got up and marched out of Sesshomaru's room. That boy needed to think.

Sesshomaru leaned farther back into his chair… yes, he needed to think. Kagome's forgiveness is a start but not enough. Closing his eyes, he started to think about his relationship with Kagome.

…………

Sesshomaru remembered the first day that he ever met Kagome. At the time he was seven and she was two.

All was right in his world back then. His mother was alive and neither of them knew that his father had cheated on her and had another son on the side. Yes… his world had been nice.

Actually it was a sunny day that he met Kagome and her family at a shopping center with his mother. At the time he didn't notice her, but his mother pull him aside and pointed the little girl out to him.

"Sesshomaru, do you see that little girl over there?" His mother asked.

"Yes mother…" Sesshomaru answered.

She kneeled down to his level. "She will be a true beauty, Sesshomaru. Look at her eyes, they will never lie to you and they are the most unusual color."

He took a closer look at the little girl and found himself staring into big blue eyes.

"Promise me, Sesshomaru, that you will marry some like that when you are older; someone who holds true beauty." His mother asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. His mother was an advocate for people and things the held natural beauty and she was a bit old fashioned. But… that didn't matter, if she wanted him to find someone like that girl, he would. "I promise."

Sesshomaru's mother stood up, took him by the hand, and went over the little girl and her family. That day he learned that the family owned a shrine that was located a little ways from their home. For a short while, his mother visited the shrine often, and then she suddenly stopped. A year later, on an outing with his parents, Sesshomaru and his mother met his twin; at least in looks. His father had been discovered. Six months later, she died. The doctors say from heart failure, but Sesshomaru was sure that is happened because of a broken heart. After that, he promised to live the type of life that his mother wanted him to live; and that included marrying the type of woman that his mother wanted him to find.

…………

Sesshomaru's head rolled to the side of the chair as the thought about the time past. He put a lot of work into living the life that his mother wanted for him. Even after his father married that slut mother of Inuyasha's, he still tried to prevail.

…………

Even at a young age, he was not worried about successful. No… Sesshomaru worried about finding his match. After seeing what his father did to his mother, he found it very hard to be trustful of anyone.

So time when on and Sesshomaru still hadn't found the type of girl his mother suggested. Finally, his junior year in high school, he found the type of girl that his mother wanted for him. As a matter of fact, it was the same girl that she pointed all those years ago. He spotted her one Saturday morning sweeping the shrine steps. So he stopped, he wanted to meet the girl that could possibly be his wife.

When he got to the shrine, it became very clear that the girl was too young for a relationship with him. At seventeen and twelve, they were not ready for anything beyond friendship; so they became fast friends. Now Sesshomaru didn't agree with the way his father treated his mother, but he did see the logic in how his father found his mother. Like he and Kagome, they had been friends, his father being the older of the two. They were friends, then they dated, and finally they married. Sesshomaru could see that happening with Kagome, one day.

As time went on, he taught Kagome everything about him. In just one year, Sesshomaru had Kagome accustom to his many moods, his like and dislikes, and his habits. He was also happy to learn that Kagome excelled in school. His senior year in school, Kagome got promoted two grade levels to the tenth grade. This enabled them to spend even more time together because she was now in the same building.

Everything was going fine. One night his father pulled him aside and asked him what he wanted to do with Kagome. Sesshomaru was getting ready for college and his father thought it best if he sorted this out first. Without second thoughts, Sesshomaru told his father that he wanted Kagome as his bride. He didn't care about her age, but apparently that was an issue. They talked all night and eventually decided that they would ask for an arrangement with Kagome's mother.

…………

Getting out of the chair, Sesshomaru strolled over to the bed and pick up the pillow that Kagome slept on. He loves how she smells. Kagome's smell brought back so many memories; especially the memory of their first sexual encounter.

…………

In the days before he left home, Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha leering at Kagome. At first he didn't think anything of it, but his father called him at school and told him that Inuyasha had started to hang around Kagome; that he suspected a relationship between the two.

Insecurity spread through his body like a weed; he needed to know that Inuyasha hadn't stolen her from him. The first chance Sesshomaru, he went home and called Kagome over. He used the lame excuse that he needed help cleaning his room. As usual, when he mentioned 'I need you', Kagome came rushing over. They spent a quiet afternoon together, but it didn't' last. Sesshomaru was too afraid to ask Kagome about this new development with his brother, but he didn't want to let it go either.

In the end, he ended up pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly. When he did she looked up into his eyes and their gazes locked. Sesshomaru became so drawn into those expressive eyes that he didn't realize that he was kissing her. He also didn't notice the moment where their clothes got removed as well. Instead, he focused on the moment. When Sesshomaru woke up from his daze, he was orally pleasuring Kagome. In her climax, Kagome let out a low sultry moan asking him for more. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru complied with her wishes and placed his girth at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

Then something clicked in his head as the felt the resistance of her virginity. If he continued, then their marriage would be final. He wasn't sure if Kagome was ready for that, so he pulled out; well… tried to. Kagome resisted, so he left the head of his member in her tight walls. It took all of Sesshomaru's will power not to just push in and get it over with. Somehow he managed. Huddled over Kagome, with one hand on the bed and one hand around his manhood, Sesshomaru managed to make the situation work for both of them. Using short controlled pumps, Sesshomaru let the head of his member fell the heat of Kagome's tight body while his hand handled the rest. This way her virginity was left in tact. Still… as he released into her hot body, Sesshomaru failed to realize that it was still possible for Kagome to become pregnant with his child.

After that encounter, Sesshomaru apologized and asked Kagome to promise to wait for marriage before some else got that far. Of course, she promised.

…………

Taking in the scent one last time, Sesshomaru figured out his first mistake with Kagome. Instead of apologizing that evening, he should have told Kagome how he really felt. That would have prevented any future heartache.

They may have even been married by now had he just expressed himself. Sesshomaru placed the pillow back on the unmade bed and decided to go sit back down. He needed to think about his second mistake, but he already knew what he did…

…………

He had been upset at the fact that Inuyasha took Kagome for his girlfriend, but there was nothing that he could do. Sesshomaru never expressed his feeling to Kagome and the one time that he did, he apologized for his actions. Still… that didn't make it any easier to deal with; it made it harder.

One day, Sesshomaru was still trying to cope with the situation; Inuyasha just so happened to by him and start talking about his sexual conquest of Kagome.

At that moment, Sesshomaru decided to forsake everything that he had with Kagome. He didn't care about all of the things that she helped him through or about everything that she had done for him. No… he suddenly stopped calling her and stopped receiving any of her calls. Eventually they stopped and they lost touch, but he still knew about Inuyasha's many betrayals with Kikyo.

Years later, Sesshomaru learned that Inuyasha finally ended it with Kagome. He hadn't seen her, but his father told him that Kagome was in bad shape. So he decided to put his differences aside and go see how she was doing. That's when Sesshomaru learned that Kagome quit her job; even more frightening was the gossip that she was going to leave. Through some skillful maneuvering, he got Kagome's address from Inuyasha; Sesshomaru decided to, at least, drive by just to see if she was okay. That drive turned into a nightmare as he noticed some of Kagome's old things in the trash outside.

Fear seized Sesshomaru's heart as he realized that the gossip was true. He quickly parked the car and rushed up to her apartment. There he met an angry Kagome, who held no love in her heart for him or his brother. After a heated discussion, Sesshomaru found out that Inuyasha lied. He wanted to go back the way things were, but Kagome quickly dashed that idea. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to see his lover her. So he spent the night worshiping her body.

The next morning he woke up alone… and it would be years before he would see her again.

…………

Realizing that it could be a few more years before he would see Kagome again, Sesshomaru jump up and prepared to leave the house. Kagome would not escape him again.

**mmmmmm **

After the small runway show, Kagome made her way back to Kouga. This would not be easy. She realized, after talking to Kaede, that she still has feeling for Sesshomaru; but she's not sure of what kind. Kagome even told Kaede to tell Sesshomaru that she forgives him, but that is where she decided to draw the line.

Now Kouga… Kagome would have to be blind not to be able to tell that he cares for her. Still… that's not enough to keep the relationship going. No, she cheated and that alone is enough to make the relationship end and that is what Kagome intends to do. "Kouga?" She walked up behind the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to leave… so we can talk?"

Kouga looked Kagome in the eyes. He knows what's coming and he would rather that she 'TRY' to do it now than later. "No let's just talk outside." Kouga led Kagome to a secluded place outside and sat down. "What on you mind, love."

Kagome shuttered at the word love she didn't deserve that from him. Don't get me wrong… she wanted it, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Not after this morning. Deciding that the most direct approach would be best, Kagome told Kouga everything; starting with a confession. "I cheated…"

"I know…" Kouga replied brokenly. He had prepared himself for this all morning, but he almost couldn't bear to hear it come from Kagome sweet lips. Kouga listened quietly as Kagome cried out her confession with every detail. "Don't worry, we will get through this."

"No…" Kagome choked. "I won't put you through this! I'm sorry but I have to end our relationship. I'm not being fair to you!"

"Screw that!" He replied with a voice full of raw emotion. "I won't leave you… Yes… you made a mistake, but I really love you Kagome. If didn't rush off to fight that shit-head last night, then I would have been by your side."

Kagome laid her head down on his chest. "Don't blame yourself, Kouga." She sobbed.

"Then stay with me, Kagome. Please don't leave me!" Kouga pleaded. He held up her hand with the promise ring on it. "Let me make this ring into a wedding ring. Marry me, Kagome."

"What!" Kagome sat there unmoving for the longest time.

"I said marry me, Kagome. Let me give you the family that we both want. Come on…"

M

M

M

Tell me what you think!

I hope that this chapter is okay?


	8. Discovery and Self Discovery

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn!

M

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay, but I have had too much going on and I was just exhausted. I finally graduated from college but I needed to take a small break before my body just gave out on me. I've had this chapter typed for some time, but I've just recently edited… I tried to get rid of all the major mistakes but I can't help but feel that I left something out. So… I will more than likely redo this chapter when I post the next. Sadly this story is coming to an end; I think I have at least two more chapters to go.

As for reviews **THANK YOU**… I know that I usually reply to all reviewers in my stories but that would take more time and I'm not willing to let you all wait any longer. I also like it when you pester me for chapters!!! I may not feel like it sometimes but the reviews give me a mental boost!!

M

I'll re-edit this chapter later….

M

M

Chapter 7

Discovery and Self Discovery

Last time:

_Kagome shuttered at the word love, she didn't deserve that from him. Don't get me wrong… she wanted it, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Not after this morning. Deciding that the most direct approach would be best, Kagome told Koga everything; starting with a confession. "I cheated…" _

"_I know…" Koga replied brokenly. He had prepared himself for this all morning, but he almost couldn't bear to hear it come from Kagome sweet lips. Koga listened quietly as Kagome cried out her confession with every detail. "Don't worry, we will get through this." _

"_No…" Kagome choked. "I won't put you through this! I'm sorry but I have to end our relationship. I'm not being fair to you!" _

"_Screw that!" He replied with a voice full of raw emotion. "I won't leave you… Yes… you made a mistake, but I really love you Kagome. If didn't rush off to fight that shit-head last night, then I would have been by your side." _

_Kagome laid her head down on his chest. "Don't blame yourself, Koga." She sobbed. _

"_Then stay with me, Kagome. Please don't leave me!" Koga pleaded. He held up her hand with the promise ring on it. "Let me make this ring into a wedding ring. Marry me, Kagome." _

"_What!" Kagome sat there unmoving for the longest time. _

"_I said marry me, Kagome. Let me give you the family that we both want. Come on…" _

On with the chapter:

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in order to stave off her on coming headache. Is this really even happening to her? Her life went from simple to soap opera like in mere hours. Anyway… after this last incident, she now knew what path she needed to take. "Koga, I really don't know what to say." Kagome replied.

"Just don't say no!" Koga replied franticly.

Kagome looked down into the man's pleading eyes. "I won't, but I can't say yes right now either."

Koga stood up and hugged Kagome close to his body. "As long as you're not going to leave me."

Kagome sighed. _No now, at least_; she thought. But she needed a rest. "I'm not, but I needed to be alone for a while. Can you go back to the states and wait for me?"

"Where will you be?"

"I took a series of jobs that will keep me busy for a while." Kagome explained. "I'll only be gone a few months and by then I can give you an answer."

"Whatever you need, babe. I'll be waiting on you." Koga replied. He smiled. Sesshomaru could kiss their asses. They would be happy with out him interfering in their lives.

sssss

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why not?!" Kikyo shouted back.

Inuyasha leer at Kikyo from the couch. "Because, I don't want to marry a slut like you! I should have never left Kagome!" There, he finally said it.

Kikyo looked stunned. "I knew it! You still have feeling for that little Bitch!"

"So Fuckin' what! I haven't slept with her. You can't say the same for your ex!"

"You know what… I'm going to leave and when I return maybe you will have calmed down."

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo. "Who in the hell said that I would let you in?"

Kikyo bristled at the comment but kept on walking towards the door. "I'll return Inuyasha."

sssss

Three weeks pasted and Sesshomaru had not seen hide or hair of Kagome. Everyday he rode by the shrine to try and catch a glimpse of the maiden.

Like before, the mother knew nothing of Kagome's location, but Sesshomaru suspected that Kagome's brat of a brother did. That little punk must do well at keeping secrets.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the teen that so innocently sat on the shrine steps. "Boy, where has your sister gone to?" He asked.

"Don't know." Souta replied.

Instead of heading for his car, Sesshomaru changed direction and headed for Souta. "I know she tells you her whereabouts." Sesshomaru stepped closer. "I'm positive that you knew them the last time I asked."

Souta shrugged his shoulders. "So what if I did."

"If you did then you would be messing with my future!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

"And my sister's future?" Souta asked. "Neither you nor Inuyasha cared enough about her future make sure that she was happy. I may have been a kid at the time, but I was the only one there to comfort her after Sango left. The both of you left my sister an emotional wreak." He replied.

For the first time in years, Sesshomaru took a good look at the young male sitting before him. The boy, as he once knew him, was no longer a boy but a young man. Souta was doing the best he can to protect his sister while not worrying their mother. "I'll ask you one more time. Please, tell me where Kagome has gone to?"

Souta shook his head. "No. Just as you wouldn't betray your sister, I won't betray mine." With that he got up and walked back into the shrine. Hopefully those morons would get the message and stop asking.

……..

Obviously, Inuyasha had the same idea as Sesshomaru. Souta sighed as the brash man banged on the door. "Wh…" Souta quickly found himself pinned up against the wall by his shirt collar.

"Tell me where she is you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled. Somewhere in the limited space of Inuyasha's mind, he figured that he would be able to talk things out with Kagome. However, to do that, he needed to see her in person.

Souta was ready to unleash the can of whoop-ass he had been saving for Inuyasha when Mai suddenly walked through the door.

"Inuyasha! Put my son down!"

He immediately let go and look that the older woman guiltily. "Tell your idiot son to tell where Kagome is!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Go fuck yourself!" Souta shouted back.

Mai gasp. "Young man, where did you lean that language."

Although Souta didn't mean to, he could help by give his mother a confused look. He's seventeen years old now; there are endless amounts of places where he could pick up on bad language… mainly his sister. "That was a message from Kagome, mom, to Inuyasha."

Both Inuyasha and Mai looked at Souta with stunned faces. Kagome never ever talked to people so crudely.

"Stop telling lies on Kagome!" Inuyasha pointed an accused finger at the young man. "She wouldn't say nothin' like that to me."

Souta looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Really?" Inuyasha nodded his head and Souta pulled out his video phone. "Look at this then."

Mai and Inuyasha huddled closer to Souta's phone as a message started to play. They could clearly see Kagome and when she started talking both nearly fell over from shock.

There Kagome was in her room talking with her two middle fingers up saying. "Souta, if Inuyasha comes harassing you; then show him this and tell him I said to go fuck himself."

The message ended and they both turned to the smiling teen.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess you better go get to it because you won't be finding Kagome anytime soon." Souta wave his hand and walked back into the house laughing.

Pride hurt and very humiliated, Inuyasha turned and left the shrine with out so much as a goodbye.

sssss

Back in the states, Sango was going through a mental dilemma. Actually she and Miroku were having the same problem.

Naturally, after Kagome left for work, she asked them to look after her place. Even with Koga in it, she still felt the need to have them check.

Well it was a normal day, like any other, when Sango stopped by Kagome's to check on things. Also, like usual, Koga car was parked at Kagome's condo. He didn't live with Kagome but stayed there when he felt the need to be with her. This particular day, Sango didn't really feel like waiting on Koga to answer the door so she used her key.

Immediately, Sango knew something was wrong. The place was way too quiet for someone like Koga to be in there. Taking a look around down stairs, she found everything to be in order so she headed up stairs. There Sango got the shock of her life. In Kagome's bedroom, stood Koga and some red head having a raging argument; not only that but Koga was half dressed. That day she decided not to confront the pair, but later confiscated Koga's key under the guise that hers was lost.

What to do now is the question.

……..

Kagome didn't have any problem adjusting to life on the road or plane. In fact, she liked being alone. With most people, time alone is usually used to reflect on the past and make life changing decisions, but Kagome refuse to do solely that.

No, the time she spent alone would be use for the 'now'. Of course she planed to sort out her life along the way but that would not dominate all of her time. There are things to do, people to meet, and places to see. Kagome didn't want all of this drama to dominate her every moment.

Kagome sighed as the beautician tugged on her hair and the make-up artist painted her face. This is life…. And life is beautiful.

sssss

"Sis, come on. Please let me come." Souta whined. "I think that I earned a break, don't you. I've already been attacked once and Sesshomaru harasses me like everyday." He complained over the phone.

Kagome sighed. She really did owe him a vacation.

"I even think that bastard is following me."

Souta really didn't deserve all of this stress either. "Okay, but if he is follow you then you need to be careful about getting on a plane. Since you are still a minor I'll be able to purchase the ticket in Miroku's company name. Once you get out of Japan, and then in your own." Kagome explained. "It will harder for someone to follow you then."

"Thanks sis."

"That's okay… I love you and see you later."

………

A month has already passed and Sesshomaru is back a square one. When Kagome vanished the second time, he knew that he would find her for sure this time, but it must not be meant to happen.

He even went so far as to call Souta to demand Kagome's location, but that failed as well. The boy is very loyal to his sister and to her emotions. That being the case, Sesshomaru had no choice but to have the brat followed. While on the go, Souta might reveal some clue as to Kagome's whereabouts.

Two weeks into the second month, Sesshomaru got his break.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama." A middle aged man walked into his office and took a seat. "I have some urgent news."

Sesshomaru gave the man a look of death for walking into his office without being told to do so. "What?"

The man swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "The boy… the young man that you had us follow, was seen at the airport just hours ago."

"WHAT!"

"Yes… we tried to have him stalled but the plane could only be with held for an hour."

Sesshomaru rubbed the sides of his head. "Did you, at least, get his location?" He asked calmly.

"Yes and no…" The man felt like making a break for the door; only the sheer will of wanting to keep his job held him back. "His ticket was purchase elsewhere under a company name, and ticket was headed to china." The man took a chance to look his enraged boss in the eyes. "However, there is no lodging information on the owner of the company. So, the boy is either going to say using his own name or connect to a different flight using a different method."

Sesshomaru could feel his blood boil. Today had been a blessing and curse; but either way, he would find Kagome with just this information. Quickly he grabbed the phone, called in a few favors, grabbed his jacket, and headed home. He needed to do some packing.

………

When Souta arrived in china, he was surprised to see Sango waiting for him.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Sango smiled. "I'm actually here on work and then I'm headed to the same place you are for some more work, so I thought we could travel as far as Kagome together."

"Alright, let's go."

When they arrived in Milan, Souta couldn't help but look around in wonder. "Man o' man, I can wait to tell my friends about this." He turned to Sango. "You and sis come here often?"

Sango nodded enthusiastically; it's always nice to visit a place with someone who is eager to learn about something new. "Yeah, at least, a couple of times." She replied.

"So when will we meet up with Kagome?"

"Later this evening after I get you settled into her suite."

Souta look slightly confused. "Uh… you're not staying?"

"No." Sango shook her head. "I'm only going to be here till early morning. I am actually headed for London and then home."

……..

It took a lot of effort on Sesshomaru's part but he finally tracked the brat down. After arriving in China, it took him a while to figure out where to go but he finally figured it out in the end. Sesshomaru finally realized that following the boys name would be useless, so he had an acquaintance check Kagome's friends. Sure enough, he found two plane tickets registered under Sango's name for Milan.

However, now he was on his own. Here he's just a tourist, a business man taking in the sights. After scouring the city asking questions about any and all fashion shows, he finally found Kagome.

Instead of taking a front row seat this time, Sesshomaru thought it best to remain the shadows for now. On some level, he felt like an obsessed stalker, but he pushed that aside and reminded himself that he was following his wife.

Wife… it was a dirty move on his part, but he needed assurance that Kagome would have to return to him.

-Flashback-

After driving by the shrine for countless days, Sesshomaru felt the signs of despair slowly eating at him. He had to do something. As he lay in his bed, he remembered the contract that his father and Mai signed.

He shot up from bed and headed over to his father estate. In the middle the night, Sesshomaru woke his father up and confessed everything; in detail. His father, in turn, handed him a copy of the original contract. The very next day Sesshomaru visited the shrine and repeated his actions from the night before.

Now Mai had to acknowledge him as her son… because he and Kagome were now legally married. Sesshomaru would need her to sign the marriage license before anywhere else would acknowledge them as a couple. This would be his last resort, a trump card of sorts if Kagome continued to refuse him.

-End Flashback-

Sesshomaru clutched his briefcase handle tighter. That contract would be his last act in desperation if he couldn't win Kagome's heart this time around. It took a few moments for him to realize that he was staring into space, but the announcer brought him back to reality.

sssss

Kagome walked down the runway looking very much like a porcelain doll. The clothes were uncomfortable but this was to be expected when a model worked with a new designer.

After the show was over, Kagome quickly undress and headed to her hotel. She wanted to party with Sango and her brother before Sango left for London. As soon as Kagome opened the door to her suite, Sango gave her a big hug.

"We're all ready to go if you are." Sango stated.

Kagome smiled. "You must have read my mind." She looked over to Souta. "Are you ready to experience Milan's night life?"

"You bet. A guy on the plane told me that I was old enough to drink here!"

"Yep." Kagome nodded. "So let's get going!"

With that all three headed for the nearest night club.

……….

Sesshomaru opted to still stay hidden. Startling Kagome and forcing her to hear him out was not an option this time. He would heed Kaede's warning, and treat this situation delicately.

……..

When Sango left the next morning, the brother and sister stayed in Milan a couple more days.

Next Kagome's job called her to Paris. There they would stay the whole month.

Kagome was desperately trying to enjoy the trip but couldn't. She had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong or, at least, not completely right.

sssss

Koga looked over at the red-head beside him on the plane. Ayame, that is her name, and she was the ex-girlfriend from hell. She found out that he had come home to Japan and then stalked him all the way to Kagome's home. He should have turned her away then, but the sad look on her face wouldn't allow him to do so. Instead they ended up sleeping together.

He tried to rationalize this situation as being fair, but he couldn't. Kagome tried her best to break up with him after transgression, but he wouldn't allow it. In a way Koga's situation is worse. Kagome tried her best to break all ties to her ex-boyfriend and his brother, but he didn't. Koga didn't even send Ayame home. Maybe it was loneliness or something sexual, he didn't know.

Whatever the case, Koga took his mistrust to a whole new level. After arguing with Ayame about why he could not continue to see her, they came to an agreement. If he would take Ayame for a weekend in Paris, she would leave his life for good. That was a nice prospect, but it was also unsettling. Koga had no idea as to where Kagome's jobs where or when she would return home or if someone would see him and tell Kagome. He just didn't know but he had to take a chance and hope for the best.

sssss

The shit literally hit the fan once Inuyasha found out that his brother had left in search of Kagome. He damn near destroyed his apartment and then headed for his father's place.

Inuyasha stormed into his father office and bellowed. "How come you didn't tell me that, that bastard left here looking for Kagome!"

"It is and was none of your business pup." Came the smooth reply.

"Why the hell not, Kagome was my girl."

"No." Inuyasha's father looked up from his paper work. "Kagome was not your girl to begin with Inuyasha. When you were younger, I found no reason to get into your affairs but I should have."

Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Kagome." His father replied. "She has legally been your brother's wife for almost seven years now. Had Sesshomaru not kept his private life so secret, I would have settled this mess sooner. You messing with his with by continuing this charade."

The new information hit Inuyasha hard. "You can stop trying to yank my chain, dad. I ain't buyin' it."

"Kagome and Sesshomaru would have a formal wedding long ago." The older man shook his head and pulled out the original contract. "This was signed by myself and Mai, when Kagome was nothing but a mere child."

"I really was a fool." Inuyasha whispered as he fell back into a chair.

"Indeed, boy. Had you took her as your wife before Sesshomaru confessed anything to me or Mai, you would had the perfect woman. You were a big fool."

Inuyasha may be brash and sometimes stupid, but he knew what that paper meant. The woman he wanted was no longer in his reach.

sssss

Somewhere in down town Paris, Kagome and Souta were taking in the sights went a familiar shape suddenly caught Souta's eye. He stopped to look and see if he could tell who it was that he thought he saw. When he finally figured out, his fists started shaking. "Kagome, look across the street."

M

M

Tell me what you think!!


	9. Who’s That Girl?

I do own somethin' but it's sure as hell isn't Inuyasha! Damn!

M

**A/N:** Well this was going to be the last chapter, but I decided to break it up into two parts. As for my other story Techno Dreams, I'm having a hard time with that one. So I'm going to go back and overhaul it. It needs it and hopefully I will get the feel for it again.

M

**Please read the end note at the bottom.**

Thank you all for reviewing and staying with the story so long!!!

M

M

Chapter 8

Who's That Girl?

_Somewhere in down town Paris, Kagome and Souta were taking in the sights went a familiar shape suddenly caught Souta's eye. He stopped to look and see if he could tell who it was that he thought he saw. When he finally figured out, his fists started shaking. "Kagome, look across the street." _

S

"Isn't this nice Koga?" Ayame sighed dreamily after kissing Koga on the lips. "Just like old times, huh?"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Look, I really don't care what you think. When this trip is over, so are we. I told you, I have a girl."

"So I've heard." Ayame drawled. "However, you can't love her too much if you're sitting here with me."

"You know damned well why I'm here with you!"

"Really?"

"Don't play ignorant, Bitch!" Koga have whispered loudly. He leveled a stare at the atrocious woman, and was shocked by the expression on her face. Instead of anger, the look he witnessed was one of awe and disbelief. Confused, Koga was about to start yelling when a sailing, designer stiletto collided with the back of his head.

………

"Koga…?"

That word was all it took to send Souta into a rage. "I knew we couldn't trust that bastard, Kagome!" He looked over to Kagome, and noticed her slumped posture and shaking shoulders. Automatically, Souta assumed that Kagome was crying. "Sis, don't worry. After I get through kickin' his ass, we can leave and go to the hotel."

"No." Kagome grabbed Souta by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She was indeed crying, but a smile lingered on her lips. "It's alright. I can handle this." She leaned over and started to un-strap her shoes.

For a moment, Souta thought his sister may have finally gone crazy. He watched Kagome's movements carefully and finally decided that she, in fact, was nuts when she sent one of her shoes sailing in the air towards Koga.

Kagome waited for the shoe to connect with its target before retrieving her other shoe. "Alright then, let's go!"

Stunned, Souta could only nod and follow.

……

"Oh my, someone help!" Ayame yelled.

A waiter ran from inside the café to the outside seating area. Upon arriving he noticed one of the patrons holding his head with one hand and a shoe in the other. "Yes madam! Is everything alright? Sir, do you need medical attention or the police?"

Koga shook his head. After the shock wore off, he looked at the shoe in his hand and realized whose shoe it was. He knew this shoe quite well. In fact, he paid two grand for them. "No, I'm sure it was just an accident."

"WHAT!" Ayame and the waiter yelled.

"I need to go." Koga started to stand up. "The deal is off, Ayame."

"Excuse me…" She asked with an edge to her voice. "I suppose this means you don't give a damn about you little girlfriend knowing about us!" Ayame shouted.

"Who do you think threw the shoe, silly bitch?"

"You mean… that woman?"

"Yeah, now leave me alone." Koga turned to look at the place where Kagome disappeared from. "I have a relationship to save."

ssss

Again Sesshomaru sat at the back of a crowded fashion hall waiting to get a glimpse of his Kagome. While traveling, as odd as it sounds, he was able to think about the situation clearer. Sesshomaru realized a number of things.

he fucked up

trying to force his feelings on Kagome would never work

he couldn't fault Kagome or Souta for their actions

he need Kagome more than ever

There was nothing he could do about the past; Sesshomaru realized that now. Kagome, as much as he wanted her to, would never looked at him the way she did when there were younger; trying to force her to would only push her away. That being the case, Sesshomaru decided not to use the marriage as leverage. As far as Kagome's actions; it's only natural for a person to want to distance themselves from people that hurt them badly. However, none of this changed the fact that he needed Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted her by his side, but that wasn't possible at the moment; she didn't want to be anywhere close to him.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked across the room; his solution would prove to be more difficult than the problem itself.

……

Souta looked around the room of half naked woman, and sighed happily. He was in heaven. Still, he something was keeping him from being content. Kagome didn't seem to be heartbroken over Koga, be he could tell that she was hurt. His wondering eyes landed on his sister. The hair dresser tugged and pulled on Kagome's hair. "Kagome, are you sure you feel like working tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kagome replied.

"Feeling a little blue, darling?" Jakotsu, Kagome hair stylist asked.

Souta watched for Kagome's reaction.

"Not really, so how are things going with you?" Kagome asked; skillfully changing the subject.

"Fine darling! After my contract ended with Kagura, I decided to go freelance. Not that I didn't make enough money or travel enough, but I have more creative freedom now." Jakotsu explained. "Now tell me, how is the little one?"

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair and Souta's thoughts violently crashed in his head.

Sweat started to bead around Kagome forehead. "Huh, maybe we could talk about this over coffee, some where private or I could call you."

At Kagome's suggestion, Jakotsu looked stricken. "I'm so sorry, just call my cell. I, uh…, want to send some things to h..er…. you for, uh, well…."

"That's okay. I understand; I'll call with the address."

…….

As Kagome walked down the runway, she noticed many familiar faces; however, two stuck out.

Sesshomaru, Kagome could only assume, hid in the back so he wouldn't be noticed. Koga sat in the very front, probably wanting to be noticed. It didn't matter. Sesshomaru was forgiven before she left home, but Koga was another matter. Kagome really wanted to jump off the stage and kick his ass for cheating on her out of spite, especially after she tried to set him free of his obligations to her.

She sighed slightly and gave herself a mental shake. She would do all three of them a favor and ignore the situation this time.

ssss

"I'm sorry you found out like that, Kagome." Sango said over the phone. "I wanted to say something but, I didn't want to accuse him with out solid proof."

"I know." Kagome replied. "Just do me a favor, change my locks and pack all of his shit up. I don't really think I'll feel like it when Souta and I get to my house."

"Sure thing. Oh Miroku sends his love. I'll see you in two weeks." Sango hung up.

Kagome hung up as well. She didn't feel well; at least mentally. She could feel the stirrings of a migraine. Maybe ignoring the situation wasn't the best idea.

Sesshomaru, she noticed, followed her but made no move to approach. Koga took an entirely different route; his actions for the two weeks could be considered extreme stalking.

Sighing, Kagome rolled over and got off of the bed. She walked into the living area of the suite, where Souta sat watching TV. "Hey, start packing."

Souta looked confused. He thought they were leaving later in the week.

"Instead of going back to Italy, we'll be going to London instead. I got a job doing magazine spread there." Kagome explained. "It pays more, and we'll be able to leave for the states soon too." She added.

"Oh, okay." Souta stood up and stretched. "So will Rin be there?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Kanna said she would be at my house waiting with her." Kagome smiled. "When I talked to Rin on the phone, she was really excited about you."

Souta smiled as well. "She better be. I spent one of my entire crummy pay checks buying her birthday gifts." He stretched again. "Well, I better get packing. Sango wasn't kidding about jetlag. I'm still tired."

……

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and her brother boarded the early morning flight to London. He wanted to follow, but decided against it. He knew where they were going, when the trip would end, and how they plan to get back to Kagome's home.

How did he find all of it out?

Simple, be bribed the right maid. He really didn't know what happened between Kagome and her boyfriend, but he and the other fellow had a run in or two. Apparently Kagome is ignoring the other guy as well.

Sesshomaru considered this rift between the two to be a boon of opportunity. No matter how much Kagome denies it, she has always been extremely considerate of other people's feelings. With this guy gone, she would only need to consider her own feelings. With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru boarded a plane headed for the states.

He wouldn't follow her any longer; instead he decided to meet her halfway. Sesshomaru looked down at the address in his hand, Kagome's address. He would meet her there.

……

Without even consulting to stalking, Koga knew what Kagome would do. She didn't respond to his advances. She didn't acknowledge him at all.

Koga sighed. He couldn't blame her.

When Miroku first introduced them, he hinted at Kagome's fragile past with men. Even went to far as to tell him about the minor details of Kagome's bad break-up.

As much as he wanted to keep following Kagome, Koga knew he had to stop. He had a pile of work to do; both in the office and at home. So he decided to wait. He would go home, wait for Kagome to cool down, and hope for the best. Maybe they could still have Kagome's dream family.

ssss

Kanna, Kagura's younger half-sister, was waiting at the kitchen table when they arrived at Kagome's condo. "Hey, I didn't know what time you'd be back."

Kagome blushed. She knew that she forgot to tell Kanna something! "Sorry. I'm really sorry." She implored.

"That's okay; I didn't have anything to do today." Kanna replied.

Suddenly Souta walked into the kitchen. "Oi Kagome, where do I put my stuff?"

"Upstairs, in the empty bedroom."

Kanna blushed at the sight of the handsome man. Kagome always said that her little brother was cute, but doesn't every one? Those stories didn't do him justice.

Souta took a good look around. Finally, he noticed someone else with Kagome. "Oh, how's it goin'."

"Fine…" Kanna whispered.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry Souta, this is Kanna. She looks after Rin while I'm away. Kanna, this is my baby brother."

Kanna's blushed deepened, but nodded all the same. "So…" She said timidly. "How long will you be staying?"

"For a while this time, I worked so long so I could take a bit of time off." Kagome replied as Souta slipped from the kitchen to go unpack.

……

Around the corner from the kitchen, Rin shifted in her sleep. The sounds of people talking gradually begin to wake her. Once she was fully roused, she recognized the distinct voice of her mother.

The two and a half year old jumped off of her bed and ran straight for the kitchen. However, a knock at the front door put halt to the process.

Rin wondered if she should open the door. Her mommy always told her no, but what if she didn't hear it this time! The person would LEAVE!!! With her mind made up, Rin ran to the door and pulled it open as best as she could. "Mommy, there's a van at da dwor!"

……

Sesshomaru stared at the child; a little girl that was the mirror image of his Kagome and beloved sister Rin.

The girl called Kagome mommy….

Briefly, he wondered who the child's father was, but that thought came to a halt once the little looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru found himself staring into eyes much like his own.

Kagome ran to the door as fast as she could. She hated to do it, but Rin would definitely get a spanking this time for being so recklessly defiant. "Rin!" Kagome yelled. "What did mommy tell you about the front door…" She looked up at the stranger to apologize and stopped. "Se..Sessho …Sesshomaru!"

S

S

End Note: Okay there is one more chapter left!!! I hate to see this end, but it was good while it lastedAbout the ending….** I would like to know if you all want kag/sess to be together after coming to terms with each other, or just to gain an understanding of one another w/o being together. **I have already written most of the dialogue for the last chapter; all I need to know is how you feel.** She sooner I know the sooner the chapter will come out.**

**Q: Does Koga know about Rin?**

A: No, she is Kagome's well kept secret.

**Q: Why is the girl's name Rin?**

A: To Kagome, her little girl looked a lot like the older version.

**Q: What will happen to Koga?**

A: Like in the anime, he's not giving up; but he will fade from the story after this chapter.

**Q: Will others find out about Rin?**

A: Yes.

S

S

**Here is a peek at the next chapter **

"_I came here in the hopes that you would consider talking out our relationship with me." Sesshomaru could see Kagome getting ready to object. "Please, Kagome, don't interrupt me. I'm only referring to our relationship in general. If that conversation went well, I had hoped to start over eventually turning our friendship into something more sexual and eternal." _

"_You say 'had hoped', what do you mean by that, Sesshomaru?" _


End file.
